


The Magic is in the Lyrics

by TheGreatPirateLefty



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU- Stiles is a Popstar, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Bareback!!!, Lots and Lots of Sterek, M/M, Past Allison Argent/Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Power Bottom Stiles, Stiles is a total Sub, SuperStar!Stiles, There Will Be Sterek, Top Derek Hale, just kidding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:38:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatPirateLefty/pseuds/TheGreatPirateLefty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles never thought he would be rich and famous. That is until his friends forced him to sing, Two years later and he is one of them most successful Pop stars in the business. Handling the fame is one thing, but his crush on his new manager, is a completely different story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fame is a Bitch, Just like my manager

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU fic, and honestly I have no idea how the music industry works. I plan to be as vague as possible so I don't fuck it up. I have no song writing ability so I am taking some of my personal favorite songs and saying Stiles wrote them. I don't own any of the songs, or the characters. Just throwing that out there before I get slapped with a lawsuit.

"WAKE UP, STILES!"

Stiles stirred with a very displeased groan. He grabbed at the comforter, suddenly realizing it had been pulled off him. He rolled onto his back, eyes opening wide as he felt his manager pulling him out of bed by his ankles. She claimed it was the only way to get him up and alert. Secretly, he thought that Laura just liked to manhandle because it gave her sick pleasure to torture him without leaving any visible marks. 

"I'm UP!" He yelled back at her, letting out a yawn and heading straight into the bathroom. He could hear her grumbling and huffing as he readied the shower. Sometimes he wondered how anyone in the industry could work with her. He went about his morning routine with as much speed as he could possibly manage, his performance the night before had been exhausting, three encores was torture, but he did it because it made his fans happy.

He stepped back out the bathroom a few minutes later, his clothes set out on the bed, and no Laura to be found. At least she let him get dressed in private. He dressed in his usual style, t-shirt, flannel button up, blue jeans, converse and a hoodie. Today it was purple, tomorrow it would be red. They did this so the paparazzi couldn't harass him with millions of pictures, wearing the same hoodies made it harder for them to publish pics of him and make them look recent.

He was zipping up the hoodie when she walked back in, handing him a cup of coffee and a apple danish. He would have preferred blueberry but he wasn't going to argue. His personal assistant was usually responsible for this, but he promised Erica a couple of days off when they came home to Beacon hills. He ate in silence, well, he talked, and Laura didn't answer. Until it came to his schedule.

"You have an interview in fifteen minutes, then a sound check at five for your 'Secret Show.' Honestly, it isn't much of a secret. Everyone in town knows."

"I promised my friends who were still here that I would perform for them on my birthday." Yeah, it was Stiles 18th, he was finally legal, or legal enough, rather. Most of his older fans were counting down to this day, they even had a Twitter page dedicated to it. Speaking of Twitter, he pulled his phone from his pocket and decided it was probably best that his groupies thought he was somewhere else. 

_LA!!!! Never get tired of this city, TIME TO DO SOME SIGHT SEEING! :D_

He hoped that would throw them off his trail. All he wanted to do today was spend time with the people he had grown up with, even if they had pretty much shoved him into this life.

~*~

"Come on, Stiles! You have always had a great voice, try out for the talent show!" Lydia had her usual smirk she gave him when she was scheming. The girl was brains, beauty, and pure evil. He knew that one way or another she was getting him to sing in front of his peers and teachers. Honestly, she was the only other person, aside from Scott, who knew that Stiles could even sing. His dad was the exception because he heard Stiles sing in the shower so many times, but he wasn't allowed to say anything but positive things about Stiles, right? So two weeks later when he was standing on stage, he belted out a song he had wrote the night before, knowing that it was all or nothing. 

_You got your way with me now didn't ya_  
 _And I don't know why_  
 _Things you do are things we've done before_  
 _Don't you be looking at me darling with your sneaky eyes_  
 _Now what can you be looking at me for?_

_Sometimes when I'm lonely I close my eyes_  
 _Some nights when I can't sleep I fantasize_  
 _Hard to believe that you're right here tonight_  
 _I'm going out of my mind_  
 _Oh_

_I think this could be the one night_  
 _I give in to this fight_  
 _Girl I just might_  
 _Cause you rule my head_  
 _I can't stop the motion_  
 _Hold me, be the way you told me_  
 _Whisper something so sweet_  
 _This could be the night_  
 _Wrong feels so right_

_This could be the night  
Wrong feels so right_

_Breaking my heart to see you lover_  
 _And I don't know why_  
 _Things you say are things you've said before_  
 _'Stead of the truth I swear you'd stick a needle in your eye_  
 _Now what can you be looking at me for?_

_Sometimes when I'm lonely I close my eyes_  
 _Some nights when I can't sleep I fantasize_  
 _Hard to believe that you're right here tonight_  
 _I'm going out of my mind_  
 _Oh_

_I think this could be the one night_  
 _I give in to this fight_  
 _Girl I just might_  
 _Cause you rule my head_  
 _I can't stop the motion_  
 _Hold me, be the way you told me_  
 _Whisper something so sweet_  
 _This could be the night_  
 _Wrong feels so right_

_Tell me what was I supposed to do_  
 _With that type of attention_  
 _I gave all that I had to you_  
 _You forgot to mention_  
 _When you say that your heart is true_  
 _It's just an invention_  
 _But not your intention no, no_

_Tell me what was I supposed to do_  
 _With that type of attention_  
 _I gave all that I had to you_  
 _You forgot to mention_  
 _When you say that your heart is true_  
 _It's just an invention_  
 _But not your intention no, no_

_I think this could be the one night_  
 _I give in to this fight_  
 _Girl I just might_  
 _Cause you rule on my head_  
 _I can't stop the motion_  
 _I can't stop the motion..._  
 _Wrong feels so right_

_This could be the night  
Wrong feels so right_

_This could be the night  
Wrong feels so right _

He stared out into the audience, and there was nothing but silence. His face went bright red, he could feel the embarrassment setting in and the potential shunning by his peers until there was an uproar of cheers and applause. They were screaming for an encore, and he had to run off the stage because he felt like his stomach was going to turn inside out. He came out of the bathroom a few minutes later to see the head honcho or, honcho-ess of Red Moon records standing there waiting for him. He was face to face with Talia Hale.

"That was quite the performance, um...?"

"Stiles, Stiles Stilinski." He offered his hand and she shook it lightly. He took a minute to study her, she was in blazer, a blouse that showed a little too much chest to be strictly professional, and a pencil skirt that screamed nothing but business. What really caught him was the six inch heels that she was rocking like she was still in her prime. To be fair, she was the Mariah Carey of her day, minus the meltdowns and marrying a man half her age. 

"Talia Hale." He saw he reach into her pocket, sliding a card into his chest pocket.

"Uh?..." For once, he was at a loss for words. Not to mention, shaking hands with a big time producer after losing his lunch was his best first impression.

"You have talent, give me a call. We can talk business." With that, she turned on heel and walked away, the hard click of her heels fading into the hallway as she disappeared out of sight.

Two weeks later, he was in L.A. signing a record contract with Red Moon. 

_Dammit, Lydia._

His dad wasn't all that enthusiastic about it, until Talia promised a private tutor and Stiles could break contract for college if he decided the business wasn't for him. A month later, he was recording his first album. He made it to the top of the charts as soon as his first single, the song he performed at the Talent Show, hit the airwaves. Suddenly, he was a pop star, and he was terrified out of his mind. Or at least he thought he was until he met his manager, Laura Hale. He was honestly terrified of her. Her smile was almost as devious as Lydia's, except she had the power to do far worse to him than his childhood crush. She was a tyrant, and pretty much ran his life. 

That was until Stiles was forced to get a personal assistant. He wanted someone from home, someone he could be friends with and maybe get along with. He had never guessed that Laura would bring him Erica Reyes. He thought Laura was bad alone, but the two of them together were a whirlwind, a tornado of red lipstick and manicured nails. He was honestly afraid that Lydia would make good on her threats to be his personal stylist. The three of them could take over the world, and having them run his life would be his worst nightmare.

At least he got a decent bodyguard. Vernon Boyd, or just Boyd as he liked to be called. He was the strong, silent type, but he let Stiles ramble every night before a performance, knowing that it was helping to relieve stress. Plus, he sometimes gave a sympathetic smile or an encouraging pat on the back, something that Stiles needed more than he wanted to admit. But it wasn't long before Erica sank her metaphorical fangs into Boyd and she swept him off to her hotel room after Boyd saw Stiles to his own. He didn't blame the guy, Erica was fierce, sass, and all kinds of hot. God only knew what she was like in bed. Not that Stiles thought of her that way, he had long ago tossed out the notion of girls that were out of his league. He might be a superstar, but he was far from big headed. He was humble, and knew that no matter how many adoring fans he had, they only loved him for his fame and nothing more. Once Laura found out he had a more fluid sexuality, she had given him the gentle nudge to admit his bisexuality to the press, but he only did it after he told his friends and his dad. It was rather well received by everyone, it actually cemented his place as a pop culture icon. He had no idea why.

But once again, fans were fans, and he made the mistake of being lonely cloud his judgement on a couple of occasions, ending up with a long lecture and tongue lashing from the three typhoons that were Lydia, Erica, and finally.

_You should know better_  
 _You have an image to keep, Stiles. I know it must be hard being alone, but have better morals._

His favorite was Laura's reaction.

_Nobody likes a slut._

Her comment hurt the most. He didn't sleep around, but he couldn't help that he just wanted company. He managed to make it his entire first year of being a celebrity without a scandal, but losing his virginity to a paparazzi in disguise was not ideal, even for him. He spent two weeks moping and had to take a personal break because it actually wrecked him. But he bounced back relatively quickly once he realized he didn't want to upset his fans. He was a people pleaser and that was why he had come back to Beacon Hills to perform on his 18th birthday. 

The 'Secret Show' was at a local bar/venue that only usually catered to open mic and karaoke nights, but they were the only place in town with an actual stage and the equipment to put on a show, so that was where he ended up. His friends were all backstage. And by backstage, it was really just the employee lounge turned into a VIP area. It was a special night because another of Beacon Hill's talented youths would be performing with him, Allison Argent. Now most people would be excited, two of the top performing artist from the same hometown performing for friends and family, but not Laura. The name Argent caused her to get very tense and agitated. The Hales and Argents had a long standing hatred for each other. Stiles assumed it was because they owned rival recording companies and he and Allison had battled constantly for the number one spot on the charts.

No matter what they had against each other, he and Allison were friends and remained as such because they weren't petty. Though he knew for a fact that Allison was keeping track of who held a spot in the top 10 the longest. It gave Stiles a sense of satisfaction that he was currently in the lead, and he never passed up an opportunity to remind her. It was healthy competition, honest.

"Hey, Stiles!" Allison always was bubbly, but she had a fire in her eyes that was always there when they were in the same room.

"Hey, Allybear! How are things?" He looked over her shoulder, thinking Scott would be giving him puppy eyes about her. They had a thing before she became famous, which burned out quickly because she uprooted to New York when before the ink on her contract was dry. It wasn't until he saw his best friend snuggled up with a blonde boy with bigger puppy eyes than even Scott could manage that he realized.

_Oh!_

"Pretty good, congrats on getting number one with your new single."

"Well someone had to take the spot from you, glad it was me." His smile had turned into a smirk, he couldn't help but rub it in. Okay, so he was a bit of an asshole, but could you really blame him? Laura was his manager and she was very abrasive. In other words, a complete bitch. Don't tell her he said that though. 

"We will just see how long you keep the spot! So Scott and that guy, huh?" She had managed to follow his gaze before he had turned his full attention on her.

"Yeah, I think his name is Isaac or something. I never really knew him. They look good together though."

She nodded before excusing herself and heading off to find Lydia in the bar. The best part about the small town, they could walk around without screaming fans. Everyone here refused to treat them any differently. Stiles was almost sure that his father had something to do with that. He didn't complain, it was nice to normal for a change. He stared after her for a minute before he realized it was time to perform. He headed to the stage, spotlight a little too bright as he took a minute to adjust. He looked in the crowd, his friends were filing out into the bar, taking spots that were designated for them right in front of the stage. Lydia and her douchebag boyfriend, Jackson were dead center. She was, after all, the muse to many of his first few songs, and she knew it. However, even after his sudden fame, she didn't treat him any differently. That had pretty much been the end of his crush on her, he would always love her, but it wasn't the same anymore. She was just his friend, confidante, and his rock when things got tough.

"Thanks for coming everyone. I guess we should get this show on the road then?" Stiles removed the mic from its stand and gave an awkward smile.

The beat filled the air and he got that familiar shiver as he began to sing.

_Will you tell me once again_  
 _How we're gonna be just friends?_  
 _If you're for real and not pretend_  
 _Then I guess you can hang with me_

_When my patience wearing thin_  
 _When I'm ready to give in_  
 _Will you pick me up again_  
 _Then I guess you can hang with me_

_And if you do me right_  
 _I'm gonna do right by you_  
 _And if you keep it tight_  
 _I'm gonna confide in you_  
 _I know what's on your mind_  
 _There will be time for that too_  
 _If you hang with me_

_Just don't fall_  
 _Recklessly, headlessly in love with me_  
 _Cause it's gonna be_  
 _All heartbreak_  
 _Blissfully painful and insanity_  
 _If we agree_  
 _Oh, you can hang with me_

_When you see me drift astray_  
 _Outta touch and outta place_  
 _Will you tell me to my face?_  
 _Then I guess you can hang with me_

_And if you do me right_  
 _I'm gonna do right by you_  
 _And if you keep it tight_  
 _I'm gonna confide in you_  
 _I know what's on your mind_  
 _There will be time for that too_  
 _If you hang with me_

_Just don't fall_  
 _Recklessly, headlessly in love with me_  
 _Cause it's gonna be_  
 _All heartbreak_  
 _Blissfully painful and insanity_  
 _If we agree_  
 _Oh, you can hang with me_

_Will you tell me once again_  
 _How we're gonna be just friends?_  
 _If you're for real and not pretend_  
 _Then I guess you can hang with me_

_And if you do me right_  
 _I'm gonna do right by you_  
 _And if you keep it tight_  
 _I'm gonna confide in you_  
 _I know what's on your mind_  
 _There will be time for that too_  
 _If you hang with me_

_Just don't fall_  
 _Recklessly, headlessly in love with me_  
 _Cause it's gonna be_  
 _All heartbreak_  
 _Blissfully painful and insanity_  
 _If we agree_  
 _You can hang with me_

_Don't fall_  
 _Recklessly, headlessly in love with me_  
 _Cause it's gonna be_  
 _All heartbreak_  
 _Blissfully painful and insanity_  
 _If we agree_  
 _Oh, you can hang with me_

The spot light dimmed and the applause was loud, the walls practically shaking as he slid off the stage, Erica pulling him away. 

"We have a problem."

"What's up?" He could see the panic in her eyes as she glanced around, finally pulling him 'backstage.' 

"Laura was in an accident."

"OHMYGOD! Is she okay, we need to go, we need to call Talia, we need to-" Her hand clapped over his mouth, muffling his ramble as he tried to talk through it.

"She is going to be fine, but she won't be able to handle you in her current state. Talia already called and said once we were done here, we can go see her. Go finish your set and we can go see her." Erica gave him a look that said 'This is non-negotiable.' He just gave a nod and went back on stage to finish his set, giving his friends quick apologies and promising to see them the next day before he drove back to L.A. before ducking out of the bar, Erica drove them to the hospital in silence, Stiles was picking at his hoodie, chewing on the drawstring until Erica yanked it from his mouth.

"RUDE!"

"Shut up, Stiles!"

They arrived at Beacon Hills Memorial, and Melissa led them into Laura's room. She looked like hell, a broken arm and broken leg on the same side, and a giant bump on her head. She wasn't the only one in the room. 

If Stiles wasn't so distracted by his manager, his jaw would have hit the floor. This guy was HOT! Like shower fantasy hot, and it took all the control he had not to stare. Serial killer scowl aside, he was what wet dreams were made of. He gave Stiles a once over before sneering and turning his attention back to Laura. _Well I guess I'm not your type then._ Stiles let out an internal whine before giving Laura a soft smile. Not that it mattered, the way he was looking at Laura spoke volumes, he was her lover, boyfriend, whatever she liked to call her 'flavor of the week.' She was obviously paying him no mind, she was fiddling around with her planner like it was the only thing tethering her to this world. She didn't even look up as Stiles walked in.

"What? No balloons, candy, or a giant bear that says 'Get Well Soon?' How ungrateful."

"I came here straight from the show! If I would have known that you were perfectly able to insult me, I would have just gone back to the hotel!" Stiles fumed, even in her banged up state, she could get under his skin. _Bitch_ Stiles was smirking internally but he honestly was worried and his face didn't hide it.

"I am only teasing kid. Now, onto business-"

"Laura, you just woke up and you're heavily sedated-" Tall, dark, and murderous spoke, and she glared, causing him to shut up instantly. Stiles was impressed. Whoever this guy was, he was terrified of her as much as Stiles was.

"As I was saying. Stiles, I am going to be out of commission for about two months, or longer, depending on if I can take a vacation. So my idiot brother here will be taking over for me."

As soon as she said brother, Stiles mind backtracked, reprocessed and began reeling forward. He wasn't her lover, and now that she said something, he could totally see the family resemblance. It was the eyebrows that threw him off. Stiles wanted to lick them, and he should have been grossed out at the thought, but his body and mind were not agreeing with normal thought processes. 

"Alright. As long as he knows my schedule, Erica can take care of everything else, no need to make him a permanent fixture, right?"

Laura simply smirked, like she knew something that Stiles was not going to want to hear at this point.

"Oh brother of mine, introduce yourself. I am far too sedated to deal with pleasantries."

With that, Hottie McKillYouWithMyDick stood and offered his hand. 

"Derek Hale."

"Stiles Stilinski." Stiles took his hand, and Derek squeezed just a little too hard, obviously making sure that Stiles knew that this man mean business.

"It's a pleasure to be working with you. Erica." He gave her a friendly smile like they had grown up together.

 _Of course, Erica would be his type. Guess it's a shame that she is already sleeping with Boyd._

Stiles had no idea why he was jealous, and he wasn't about to express that concern because throughout the short introductions, Derek only managed to smile when it came to Laura and his PA. Talia must be the only nice one in their family. Or at least she wasn't outright evil towards Stiles. Yet, he felt like she had a hand in all of this. 

_Hale women are pure evil._

Stiles could tell this was going to be a long two months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs in this Chapter:  
> Wrong Feels So Right - Carly Rae Jepsen  
> Hang With Me - Robyn


	2. It Feels Like One of Those Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles have a 'moment.' Then they have some awkward moments. Stiles wears skinny jeans and the boys from Beacon Hills would make a pretty awesome boy band.

"STILES! GET UP!" 

Stiles stirred enough to open one eye, looking straight at the alarm clock on his nightstand. 6:30am. He let out a whine of protest and was quickly pulled from bed by his ankle. He hit the floor with a thud. He thought Laura was there to make his life miserable, but Derek was a tyrant. Every morning he was woken up violently and forced to the gym for two hours, then choreography for another four hours, and finally his day ended with him sitting at his desk in his apartment to write a new song for a charity auction. 

His first two albums were easy to write. The first one was just a bunch of songs that confessed his 'feelings' to Lydia. He remembers how it all went down. He sent her a signed copy, calling her his Muse and two days later he was on Skype while she reprimanded him and painted her toenails. Yeah, she was terrifying even with neon pink toes. 

"Stiles, you honestly don't love me. We both know that. It was more of a worship thing than anything else." She didn't even bother to make digital eye contact as she tilted her head back and forth to examine her work. 

"I know Lydia, once I wrote it all, I was able to see that. I just wanted to say thank you for being the reason I was able to write an entire album in under a month. Now that it is all out in the open, it's like a weight has been lifted. I will always love you, just.... only as my friend."

"The feeling is mutual Stilinski. Besides, I know you like boys, and while I don't have any problems with that, I was not going to be the girl you dumped because you came prancing out the closet." She smiled at her toes, finally capping the bottle and giving full attention to her computer screen.

"I don't just like boy- men. I have a healthy appreciation for both forms of physical beauty."

"Hmmm. Whatever you need to tell yourself." She closed the Skype call and left him there dumbstruck. 

True, he preferred men over women, but he still found women attractive. It was just easier when men actually approached him that were his age and not a preteen girl who screamed at an octave that could shatter glass. When he told his friends and family they were all pretty receptive of the whole thing, giving the usual 'We love you no matter what,' speech. He was glad nobody made a big deal about it. That was until he lost his virginity. The guy dated him for almost two months, he was finally home from tour and he was winding down and the guy bumped into him at the gym. They went out, had fun and enjoyed time together. Though looking back, Stiles should have known something was wrong, the guy, who will now and forever be known as, 'Douchebag who must not be named,' was very pushy about being physically intimate. He would constantly try to make out in public, constantly groping and touching and Stiles just went along with it because he had never been with someone before and he didn't want to disappoint. It was until he woke up the morning after they slept together that he knew something was wrong. DBag wasn't there and his phone was disconnected. 

Three days later and Stiles was on the cover of every gossip magazine in the country. He refused to leave his apartment for two weeks and while he was on a personal holiday, as Laura had spun it, he wrote all of his hate into his the first four songs of his next album. He soon met a nice girl who worked at the coffee shop he went to, she didn't scream or treat him special, except for giving him free oatmeal raisin cookies, but the third set came with her phone number. Stiles made the mistake of taking her back to his place and sleeping with her after the first date.

Long story short, he woke up the next morning with half of his wardrobe missing, including his underwear. The girl ended up being a stalker and he was forced to get a restraining order. That was when he finished writing his album, songs of acceptance that his love life was done for. He became a bit of a hermit until his tour was set up, only making appearances for interviews and performances to push the album. Once again, Lydia got a copy and he got a Skype call. This one was full of understanding and she even let him cry and he felt their relationship grow a little. She became his confidante, and whenever he had a rough day, a dose of 'Reality by Lydia,' was exactly what he needed. She didn't tell him what he wanted to hear, she told him what he needed to hear.

But now, sitting in front of a blank sheet of paper, nothing came to him. He had a little over a week before the charity event that Red Moon and Argent Records would be co-hosting here in Los Angeles even though Argent records was in New York. Stiles brushed off the little details because he would get to see Allison again. That didn't seem to please Derek though.

"Allison Argent already has her song finished, Peter called me to gloat!" Derek snapped from behind Stiles' ear. The man might be hot but he violated personal space like it didn't exist and he never smiled. It was like he was constantly in physical pain when he was around Stiles. He had seen his temporary manager smile at Erica and Boyd, even laugh once, but when he was with Stiles, it was like he was constipated. He was getting tired of the permascowl.

"Peter? Your Uncle?"

"Yes, the traitor jumped ship when Argent records was established, he became Allison's manager shortly after she signed with them. You do know that this is a contest to them right? The singer who gets the most donations get to choose how the money gets to be dispersed between the charities."

"So it is just a publicity stunt. Nice to know that people actually care. Congrats on using more than ten words to communicate, by the way." Stiles snickered as Derek huffed and stormed away. 

He loved to agitate Derek because he was so easy to annoy. They barely spoke unless it was to go over his daily schedule, and since he didn't have much going on, it was mostly choreography and his morning work outs. Erica would take over for the rest of the day and Derek would only appear to check on his progress with the song. That Friday was different though.

"Stiles!"

"SCOTT!" They did a slow motion run into a bro hug that had everyone in Red Moon dying of laughter. 

"I brought some people with, is that okay?" Scott was about to give his patented puppy eyes but Stiles dismissed it.

"Of course dude, who all came with."

Before Scott could answer, Lydia stormed into the building, shortly followed by Jackson, Isaac, and Jackson's best friend Danny. Stiles never really spoke to Danny in high school, admittedly, it was because of the secret crush he had on the best friend of the worlds biggest asshole. Danny was smart and even after Stiles became famous, he still ignored him, for the most part. It didn't take much to realize that he was just a closet fan.

"Hey guys, welcome to my second home. Or third, if you count my apartment first."

"We don't." Lydia chimed in before anyone could say otherwise. She looked around the lobby rather unimpressed before Derek made his way to them.

"Why are there a bunch of teenagers in the lobby?" He rose a single brow and til the day he dies, Stiles will say it disappeared into his hair line before coming back to arch over his eye.

"These are my friends from Beacon Hills. They came down to spend the weekend because they know I am having trouble writing. Erica and Boyd are going to be coming along too!" Stiles said a little weakly, knowing that Derek wasn't going to approve. Until Lydia stepped in.

"Listen, um... Derek, right? You might be his manager, but he needs something to take his mind off things, so we are going out tonight. I will be at his apartment at 7, Dinner at 8:30, we hit the club at 11." She turned to kiss Stiles on the cheek before herding everyone outside, presumably to hit some boutiques or something to find everyone new outfits.

"By the way, that wasn't a request." Stiles said over his shoulder. Derek just stood there looking a little confused and possibly a tiny bit terrified.

The rest of the day went by with only slight snags. Erica and Boyd had the day off to hang out with everyone, and Derek was pretty much plastered to Stiles' side most of the day. He didn't mind, Derek was arm candy even with his murderer face. He kept quiet, took care of everything that needed to be done and even let Stiles go to a bookstore. It wasn't until they were leaving that he noticed the bag of books that Derek had. He smiled as he dug into the bag, just to be nosy. 

"Dude, you're a bit of a closet romantic, aren't you?" Stiles was genuinely impressed.

"I like to read. Sometimes it helps me to just... get away from it all."

"Yeah, I understand completely." He flipped through a few of the books, Austen, Bronte, and finally he pulled out a book that made him smile. 

"The 'Time Traveler's wife?' I actually loved this book, to be honest." Stiles admitted as he looked over to find Derek blushing. Stiles never thought blush could be attractive, but the way the pink reached across Derek's cheekbones, even giving his ears a lightly pink hue, it was adorable.

"Yeah. I used to have all of them in first editions, but I lost them in a house fire." Derek admitted, his gaze never leaving his hands.

Stiles didn't ask for him to continue, he knew when it was okay to pry, and when it was just being rude. The fact that Derek even said that much was more than enough. They made it back to his apartment in silence, Derek even offered to make lunch, but Stiles told him that dinner was in couple of hours so they just sat in the apartment and read. Stiles usually one for sitting and doing nothing, but he rarely had a moment of peace nowadays. He enjoyed this, occasionally looking over his copy of '1984.' (One of his personal favorites.) He smiled when he saw Derek with reading glasses on. They were thin framed and very business professional, but they accentuated the man's face perfectly. It made his heart skip a beat. He buried his face into his book only to look up again and catch Derek staring at him. His gaze didn't move for a few seconds before he finally went back to his book.

Stiles knew what it was about. Derek's second day on the job he called Stiles a 'loud mouthed, self indulging, selfish little punk.' The words had stung but before he could say anything, Erica came to his defense, and when he apologized a few hours later, it seemed like they would get along. Even with his iron fist like ruling of Stiles life, he was actually pretty cool. He didn't really say much after that though, probably out of embarrassment. 

The staring back and forth continued for a couple of hours until his front door burst open, Lydia and Erica stepping in with the most devilish grins know to man.

"Uh oh." Stiles only had about two seconds to scramble over his leather love seat before they pounced, dragging him away into his bedroom.

"DEREK! SAVE ME!" He screamed before the door slammed shut.

"Sorry kid, you're on your own." 

When stiles walked out a bit later, dressed in a wine red button down with the sleeves rolled to mid arm, matching Chucks and a pair of black skinny jeans that left very little to the imagination, he watched as Derek's jaw hung open a little. He quirked a brow but didn't get a word out before Lydia had swept him in the bedroom to change him.

"Stiles!"

"Sorry dude, you're on your own."

Payback is a bitch. That was until he saw Derek walk out. He had to do a double take because damn. Derek stood in black v-neck tee, dark denim jeans, a charcoal grey vest and a he was barefoot. Lydia made him do a little turn and all Stiles could focus on was his ass. He filled out the jeans so well that it made fantasies just roll through Stiles mind. He shook them off, giving her a nod of approval.

"Where are his shoes?"

"He refuses to wear them."

"Derek, come on dude. Let the nice lady put shoes on your feet."

Derek just glared for a minute before resigning and she tossed him a pair of black Van slip ons with a wolf on them.

"Wow, nice."

"Well your manager looks like a wolfman. I wanted him to shave, but he wasn't having it." Lydia rolled her eyes as she and Erica went to change themselves.

"You... you, uh, look nice." Stiles blinked when he realized Derek was talking to him.

"Yeah, you look... really good. You should dress like that more often. You look stuffy in your suits all day."

Derek didn't say anything, and Stiles thought he was just ignoring him. They went back to reading until his bedroom door opened again and both girls walked out. Lydia was wearing a mint green dress with matching heels, strapless yet elegant. Erica walked out in a corset that showed more cleavage than Stiles knew she had. Her skinny jeans made him lean over a little to peek at her ass. She walked over and punched him in the shoulder, rolling her eyes as she walked to the door. 

"The boys are meeting us at the restaurant. Let's go!"

They got to the restaurant and it was apparent that Lydia and Erica had dressed them all. They looked like they could be in an 80's band. Jackson even had a blazer with the sleeves rolled up, but somehow it worked, Scott and Isaac were dressed in complimentary colors, and they made doe eyes at each other for most of the dinner. Danny was dressed similar to Jackson, blazer with the sleeves rolled, except he was wearing a form fitting tank underneath. Boyd looked liked he did everyday and Stiles suspected it was because Erica couldn't get him to wear whatever they bought for him. She didn't seem to mind because they were still matching. Dinner seemed to be relatively calm. Stiles and Derek were sat across from each other and each time he glanced up, he saw his manager quickly darting his eyes somewhere else. Derek even participated in the conversation, though it was very little, only answering when someone asked him a question directly. 

~*~

Derek was not the clubbing type. He hate the noises and the smells and the way the bass was turned up way too high. However when they walked into the new night club, **Howl** , he found it to be something to be rather bearable. The music was still a little loud, but the bass wasn't too heavy. The one thing he didn't like was that every club in L.A. would turn a blind eye to underage drinking for VIP and celebrities because it brought them publicity. So he found himself sitting in a roped off section above the dancefloor with Stiles and his friends, all of them already three or four drinks in. They seemed calm were not rowdy drunks, lucky for Derek. He hated nothing more than a loud drunk.

Stiles got up from their table, asking Scott if he could borrow Isaac and they headed out to the dancefloor. Scott ended up dragging Danny and soon Derek was left alone with Lydia. Jackson had gone off to talk to some producer shortly after they got there and they hadn't seen him since. She gave him a knowing look like she could see into the depths of his soul.

"You should go ask Stiles to dance." 

"I am his manager, it wouldn't be professional." He grunted back, but his eyes hadn't left Stiles since he went to the dancefloor. The boy looked like his pants were painted on and that it would take at least three people to get them off of him. He also suspected that there was no underwear underneath which did things to Derek's lower regions he didn't want to confess.

"Tell that to the bit of drool you had on your chin when he walked out of his room." She smiled and took him by the hand, dragging him to the floor below. 

When he reached the floor the song changed and Stiles and his friends were pushing people to make a small circle in the middle of the floor. Lydia just shook her head as they all lined up. Stiles tapped his foot to the beat as the lyrics began to play.

_With my words, across your face,_  
 _you're making up stories of your own._  
 _Little bits of white paper,  
_ _in pockets deeper than you know._

_You painted black upon the whitest lies_  
 _you've seen them fall, you have seen them rise,  
_ _you painted black upon the whitest lies, lies, your lies._

Derek watched as they all began to move in sync, fully choreographed like they were professionals. He had seen Stiles dance a few times during the week and he found himself transfixed on how a normally clumsy, accident-prone, lanky young man seemed to turn into a completely different person when the beat hit. He moved with confidence that he never had outside of a performance, his arms and legs in complete control as the music washed over him. His eyes were closed when they all turned, but when they opened he was looking right at Derek. Stiles gave a soft smile which he returned with a quick upturn of his lips. 

_Push play, stop rewind_  
 _you drown your heroes in red wine._  
 _Push play, stop rewind,_  
 _you drown your heroes in red wine._  
 _Push play, stop rewind_  
 _you drown your heroes in red wine.  
_ _Push play, stop rewind._

_You painted black upon the whitest lies_  
 _you've seen them fall, you have seen them rise,  
_ _you painted black upon the whitest lies, lies, your lies._

He finally switched his gaze to the rest of the boys. Scott moved a little more robotic, but his moves were fluid enough that they didn't look forced. His brow was furrowed in concentration, occasionally glancing over at Stiles to make sure he was moving correctly. Isaac had a huge grin on his face, moving across the floor like it was the greatest joy on the planet. 

_Push play, stop rewind_  
 _you drown your heroes in red wine._  
 _Push play, stop rewind,  
_ _you drown your heroes in red wine._

_Close enough to see your hands - sneaking out of this embrace_  
 _Paper thin, whispering, breaking in_  
 _You painted black upon the whitest lies_  
 _you've seen them fall, you have seen them rise,  
_ you painted black upon the whitest lies, lies, your lies. 

_Push play, stop rewind_  
 _you drown your heroes in red wine._  
 _Push play, stop rewind,  
_ _you drown your heroes in red wine._

Danny was moving in perfect sync with Stiles, it automatically told Derek who came up with the moves. He was surprised to see Jackson next to him, a smirk on his face as showed off for whoever he had been speaking to before he hit the floor. Boyd was finally at the end, and Derek had to stop himself from laughing because the bodyguard turned dancer was surprisingly graceful. He moved a little stiff, but he didn't hesitate in anything. 

_Push play, stop rewind_  
 _you drown your heroes in red wine._  
 _Push play, stop rewind,  
_ _you drown your heroes in red wine._

Derek decided that there was something in the water in Beacon Hills. As the song changed, the circle broke and Derek found himself pressed against Stiles. Their eyes met for just a second before Stiles began to move his hips, an arm slung around Derek's neck, pulling him close. Derek was a little embarrassed but he shrugged and pressed forward, body moving in time with the song. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he was quite the dancer. Laura had decided to catch him in the act a few years prior and since then he hasn't lived it down. But here with Stiles, he decided to let loose a bit. He turned the boy around, one arm sliding across his chest, free hand finding a belt loop as they moved together. 

He wasn't sure how long they were dancing but they were both damp with sweat when Stiles tilted his head back onto his shoulder. He turned his head and found their lips meeting. He was shocked for a second, and Stiles went to pull back from the kiss but Derek's hand cupped his chin, keeping him there as he went back in for another kiss. It was gentle, soft, almost innocent, in stark contrast to the hip grinding they were doing just moments before. When he finally pulled away, he let go of Stiles and retreated to the VIP section. He had wanted Stiles to follow, but Danny seemed to have taken a chance to steal him. Derek sat and watched, trying to ignore the pang of jealousy he felt when he glanced over to see them dancing. 

He knew he shouldn't have kissed Stiles, it was unlike him to do anything like that. Especially when he was his _MANAGER._ Sure, other singers dated their managers all the time, but Derek had made a point to not be involved with someone he worked with. He didn't want to make a mistake that could cost his mother one of the best singers they had in a long time. He just sat alone until he decided he needed to head out, it was already really late and he had to make sure that tomorrow Stiles would finally get his song ready for the charity event that was in a week. 

He slipped out of the club, climbed into a taxi and headed home. He shot Erica a text letting her know that he was leaving but when he checked his phone he found four texts from Stiles. He ignored them and crawled into bed. 

~*~ 

After Derek left, Stiles followed after. He knew he had to be up early and thanked his friends for coming out. They would see him tomorrow after he met his choreographer and they would hang out and they even told him to bring Derek. He had sent him a few texts, hoping he hadn't fallen asleep yet. When he didn't get an answer, he laid in bed, thinking about the kiss. It felt so... _right._ He shook it from his mind, it was just a kiss. They were both caught in the moment and Derek obviously wasn't interested because he bolted shortly after. Stiles laid awake for a long time, staring at the ceiling until he sat up and began to write. Something about the kiss made him want to. The words came easy, almost as if they had always been there, even the beat was spun out faster than he had ever done. He woke the next morning to find he had fallen asleep at his desk, Derek sitting on his couch with a cup of coffee and his song. 

"Morning." Stiles had decided he wouldn't mention the kiss. If it was just an accident, they could just ignore it. 

"Stiles, about last night." 

"Dude." He smiled as he walked to the bathroom, deciding to shower. "It was an accident." 

He stared for a moment, noticing something on Derek's face. He almost looked hurt, but it was quickly replaced with his usual murder brow. 

"Yeah. The song is great, by the way. I already sent it to the record company." 

"Awesome. So I guess it will be good to go for Friday." Stiles yelled from the bathroom before showering. When he came back into the living room of his apartment, Derek was gone. 

The weekend flew by and Stiles was sad to see his friends leave Sunday morning, but he promised to be at Jackson's party the weekend after the event. He had tried to reach Derek so he could hang out with everyone, but his phone was turned off. Stiles just decided he must have been busy. It wasn't until Monday when he woke up at 11am, that he figured something was up. Erica was sitting on his love seat next to Boyd, both of them drinking coffee. 

"Hey sunshine." Erica smirked and read off his schedule for the day. He didn't have much to do, just an interview for the charity event. The rest of his week crawled and he continued to try and get ahold of Derek to no avail. He was getting pissed. The man was his manager and he wasn't around. 

"Erica. Where the hell is Derek?"

"He said he needed to supervise the final touches on your song for tonight." 

It was the night before the event and Stiles hadn't seen his manager all week. He felt like Derek was avoiding him, but he hadn't done anything wrong. So he just shrugged it off and went to bed. The next day was hell. He didn't have a minute to sit down, he barely had time to eat until he was standing on the top floor of some expensive hotel he couldn't pronounce the name of. The event was more or less a competition. The 'winner' was the artist who got the most donations, and they got to choose where the money was spent, Stiles had decided that the money would go towards cancer research if he won. It was like his silent acknowledgement of his mom and everything she did before she passed.

The room was full of stuffy, uppity old people and a few other artists. He found Allison early on and they made small talk until Peter pretty much pried her away from Stiles. He was a huge creeper and the way he stared Stiles down gave him the absolute creeps. But once he pulled her away, he slinked, yes slinked, like a fucking fox or a snake or something, back over to Stiles.

"So, you're the boy everyone is talking about."

"Not a boy." Stiles already wanted to punch him in the face.

"Whatever. Either way, you are yesterdays news. Allison's going places while you, are just coasting along."

"Listen asshole, I don't know what I did to piss you off, but you can go suck it." Stiles was gritting his teeth to make sure he didn't say anything too loud.

"You're not my type." Peter gave a dismissive wave of his hand before walking away.

Stiles was once again alone and he was actually relieved. He only had to wait til he performed his song and then he could leave. Erica and Boyd were on standby, or so he hoped. Something told him that they were probably banging in the coat closet. 

_Lucky bastards._

He looked around the room and found Derek. He was standing next to Talia and looked like he hadn't slept in days. His shoulders were tense and he looked very uncomfortable. Talia looked like she was ready to kill someone. It wasn't until Stiles moved a bit closer that he saw why. They were practically cornered by an old man that Stiles had only seen once but he would never forget his face. Gerard Argent was giving them one of the creepiest grandpa smiles ever known to man. The cherry on top was his daughter, Kate Argent. She was right next to Derek, fingers brushing against his and her chest was pressed against Derek's arm. It wasn't much longer until Derek spotted him and the look on his face screamed, 'SAVE ME!'

"Stiles!" Talia looked a little shocked to see him, like he wasn't supposed to be here. Kate sneered. 

"God you're old." Stiles just stared at her as he spoke. 

"Excuse you." Kate straightened up and let go of Derek. He looked relieved for a moment. Talia was fighting back a laugh. Gerard had gone completely red faced. 

"Well it's apparent your mother never taught you manners." Gerard hissed out.

"Dude, my mom died of cancer when I was a little kid. But yes, she taught me manners. She also taught me what a harlot was." His eyes fell on Kate and Talia snorted, she actually, honest to god, snorted. It only fueled Gerard's anger but he said nothing else and turned to walk away, Kate following behind him with a glare that was even more troubling than any Laura had thrown at him.

"Stiles...." He looked a lot better now that he was free from cougar clutches. "Can we talk?"

Before Stiles could answer he was being called into the back so he could get ready for his performance. He gave Derek a quick apology and hurried to get ready. He would be performing after Allison but he could watch her from the side of the stage. She stood in a black floor length dress that sparkled a little. Her hair hung loosely over her shoulders and he could see her usual bubbly smile before the lights dimmed and the music started.

_You were walking on the moon, now you're feeling low_  
 _What they said wasn't true, you're beautiful_  
 _Sticks and stones break your bones, I know what you're feeling_  
 _words like those won't steal your glow, you're one in a million_

_This, this is for all the girls, and boys all over the world_  
 _Whatever you've been told, you're worth more than gold_  
 _So hold your head up high, it's your time to shine_  
 _From the inside it shows, you're worth more than gold_  
 _Gold gold, you're gold_  
 _You're worth more than gold_  
 _Gold gold you're gold_

_Well everybody keeps score, afraid you're gonna lose_  
 _Just ignore they don't know the real you_  
 _All the rain in the sky can't put out your fire_  
 _Of all the stars out tonight, you shine brighter_

_This, this is for all the girls, and boys all over the world_  
 _Whatever you've been told, you're worth more than gold_  
 _So hold your head up high, it's your time to shine_  
 _From the inside it shows, you're worth more than gold_  
 _Gold gold, you're gold_  
 _You're worth more than gold_  
 _Gold gold you're gold_

_So don't let anybody tell you that you're not loved_  
 _And don't let anybody tell you that you're not enough_  
 _Yeah there are days that we all feel like we are messed up_  
 _But the truth is that we're all diamonds in the rough_  
 _So don't be ashamed to wear your crown_  
 _You're a king you're a queen inside and out_  
 _You glow like the moon, you shine like the stars_  
 _This is for you, wherever you are_

_Oh, oh, yeah, yeah, oh, oh,_  
 _you're gold_

_This, this is for all the girls, and boys all over the world_  
 _Whatever you've been told, you're worth more than gold_  
 _So hold your head up high,_  
 _It's your time to shine_  
 _From the inside it shows, you're worth more than gold_  
 _Gold gold, you're gold_  
 _You're worth more than gold_  
 _Gold gold you're gold_

_So don't be ashamed to wear your crown_  
 _You're a king you're a queen inside and out_

Allison gave a curtsey, a fucking curtsey and walked off the stage. The group in the event hall gave her generous applause, even a few catcalls as she walked behind the curtain. Once the crowd died down, it was about 250 people, but yes, it was a crowd, Stiles walked on the stage. There were a few people cheering in the back for him and he gave a nervous smile. He looked around and his eyes caught Derek in the corner of the room, eyes fixed on him. Derek smiled as the lights dimmed. The ceiling of the room projected a meteor shower. When the stage lit up, Stiles was standing in front of a keyboard. Nobody knew he could play, and he had kept it pretty close to the chest, but he wanted to make sure he did his best. 

He strummed the keys, filling the room with the gentle plucks of the electric sound before the back beat followed behind.

_Close your tired eyes_  
 _Relax and then_  
 _Count from one to ten_  
 _And open them_  
 _All these heavy thoughts_  
 _Will try to weigh you down_  
 _But not this time_

_Way up in the air_  
 _You're finally free_  
 _And you can stay up there_  
 _Right next to me_  
 _All this gravity_  
 _Will try to pull you down_  
 _But not this time_

_When the sun goes down and the lights burn out_  
 _Then it's time for you to shine_  
 _Brighter than a shooting star_  
 _So shine no matter where you are_

_Fill the darkest night with a brilliant light_  
 _'Cause it's time for you to shine_  
 _Brighter than a shooting star_  
 _So shine no matter where you are_

_Tonight_  
 _Wo-ah, Wo-ah, Wo-ah_  
 _Brighter than a shooting star_  
 _Shine no matter where you are_  
 _Tonight_

_Gaze into my eyes when the fire starts_  
 _And fan the flames so hot_  
 _It melts our hearts_  
 _All the pouring rain_  
 _Will try to put it out_  
 _But not this time_

_Let your colors burn_  
 _And brightly burst_  
 _Into a million sparks_  
 _That all disperse_  
 _And illuminate a world_  
 _That'll try to bring you down_  
 _But not this time_

_When the sun goes down and the lights burn out_  
 _Then it's time for you to shine_  
 _Brighter than a shooting star_  
 _So shine no matter where you are_

_Fill the darkest night with a brilliant light_  
 _'Cause it's time for you to shine_  
 _Brighter than a shooting star_  
 _So shine no matter where you are_

_Tonight_  
 _Wo-ah, Wo-ah, Wo-ah_  
 _Brighter than a shooting star_  
 _Shine no matter where you are_  
 _Tonight_

_A thousand heartbeats beat in time_  
 _It makes this dark planet come alive_  
 _So when the lights flicker out tonight_  
 _You gotta shine_

_When the sun goes down and the lights burn out_  
 _Then it's time for you to shine_  
 _Brighter than a shooting star_  
 _So shine no matter where you are_

_Fill the darkest night with a brilliant light_  
 _'Cause it's time for you to shine_  
 _Brighter than a shooting star_  
 _So shine no matter where you are_

_Tonight_  
 _Wo-ah, Wo-ah, Wo-ah_  
 _Brighter than a shooting star_  
 _Shine no matter where you are_  
 _Tonight_

The room filled with thunderous applause, cheers and Stiles is pretty sure someone shot off some party poppers because the room was filled with confetti and mini streamers. He smiled and waved to the crowd, trying to find Derek, but he was nowhere to be found. He shrugged it off once he was offstage and he headed out back into the room, people were flooding to the donation table, and Stiles could hear them all giving money for his performance. He blushed but was suddenly pulled aside and shoved against a wall. His eyes grew wide as he found himself face to face with Kate Argent. 

"I bet you think you're pretty funny, don't you?" 

"Most days, yeah." He knew he shouldn't be a smart ass, but it was a natural defense mechanism. 

"I know people who could dispose of you and they would never find the body." 

Stiles mouth opened to say something but before he could form the words, Talia was standing beside Kate, a hand on her shoulder. 

"Dear, it is best not to threaten my talent. You forget, I have a few of your dirty little secrets that I could share with the world" 

Kate's face hardened but she let go of Stiles and walked off. 

"Has been!" He called after her, wanting to get the last word, no longer caring about appearances. 

"You just love trouble, huh?" Talia gave him a playful smack with her clutch before nodding for him to follow her. 

"I sent Derek to Red Moon after your song. I hope you don't mind." 

"No, why would I? You're the boss." Stiles smiled, Talia was stern and motherly but she wasn't completely evil like her daughter. It made her easy to talk to. 

"Yes, I am. Now... Tell me about this kiss you and my son shared at Howl the other night." She quirked a brow, her face was full in interest. 

"Oh. Yeah, it was sort of a heat of the moment thing for him I think. I liked it, and I kind of like him. He's quiet but he is a pretty cool guy. But I know our relationship is strictly professional, he just got caught up in my crazy for a little bit." 

"If you honestly think that kid, you're a bigger idiot than Laura gives you credit for." 

"Uh, thanks?" He gave her a confused look as she turned away from him, her laugh rang down the hall as she left the event. Stiles stuck around for a bit, was declared the winner but ducked out before things got too crazy for him. Boyd and Erica were waiting for him at the car. Erica had sex hair and he gave him a wink before climbing into the back seat. They made it back to his apartment in silence. Once out of the car he looked at Erica. 

"Did you tell Talia about me and Derek kissing?" 

"You guys kissed? I knew he was into pickle." 

"Oh god Erica! What the hell?" He just turned around, not wanting to talk to her anymore that night. He sent her home with Boyd and he made his way up to his apartment, the whole time he was trying to figure out how Talia learned about the kiss. Howl was packed that night so he was sure that nobody could have noticed. Not that it mattered to him, but he was at least thinking of Derek's privacy. It didn't occur to him until right before he fell asleep that Derek had said something to his mother. But why? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs in this Chapter  
> Push Play - Zedd ft. Miriam Bryant  
> Gold - Britt Nicole  
> Shooting Star - Owl City
> 
> In order! NEXT IS JACKSON'S HOUSE PARTY!


	3. Ain't No Party Like A Jackson Whittemore House Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson and Lydia start gender wars. Isaac sings to Scott. It's kinda like that episode of Buffy, 'Once More... With Feeling.'  
> Erica is a bad girl. A VERY bad girl.  
> Derek has a voice like sex and Stiles is in too deep now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, everyone in Beacon Hills has some sort of musical talent. I like to think those who I say can't sing at least learned to play an instrument at some point in their life.  
> ON WITH THE SHOW!  
> Yes, there is a song from a Disney Channel star. Don't judge me. It's cutesy and it just reminds me of Isaac.

The week flew by and Talia seemed to be keeping Derek busy and away from Stiles as much as possible. He didn't mind, they were working on getting his single out and up for digital download so the proceeds would go to his chosen charity. He had divvied up all the money equally between him and Allison because he was being an adult. Plus he only won by a slim margin, so it was fair. Friday morning approached and Stiles, Erica and Boyd were all climbing into Erica's BMW and headed to the  
'Jackson Whittemore's final party of the Summer House Party.' Swear to all holy deities that is what it's called. 

They arrive in Beacon Hills around 2pm and it gives them time to visit family. He goes to lunch with his dad and Mrs. McCall, where they tell him they are dating. (Big Surprise. He and Scott had been trying to make it happen for a looooong time.) He smiles and congratulates them and even pays for lunch, despite his father trying to ninja the check away. He resigned to letting his dad tip the waitress though, giving her a large enough tip that could have paid for them to eat, but he left it alone. As soon as he said his goodbyes Lydia was pulling up to his dad's house and dragging him off for a impromptu wardrobe change. He was tempted to tell her to make it a montage, but his life seemed to be a constant one at this point so he gritted his teeth when she started playing his first album.

_Lydia Martin: Evil Genius Mastermind._

She finally gets him dressed in something party appropriate and they _FINALLY_ make their way to Jackson's when the sun starts to set. The party is pretty much from sun down to sun up. It is the last party of the summer for most of them, going back to college or whatever they do. Stiles zeroes in at the bar where Danny is mixing drinks.

"What's up Stiles? What can I get you?"

"Surprise me. Do you know if Jackson set up the stage again?"

Danny points out to the backyard and Stiles can see the stage set up in the far corner of the yard. The last two years Jackson set up a stage so that everyone could sing. Usually it was karaoke or Jackson and his band playing until someone decided to play DJ for the night. The only rule was that if you sang karaoke, you weren't allowed to sing one of Stiles or Allison's songs. Everyone seemed to be okay with the rule, but last year Greenburg did a horrible rendition of 'Wrong Feels So Right' and got booted from the party for breaking the rule.

"Great, guess I will be singing tonight."

"Dude, you act like you don't enjoy singing for us. Especially when he is here."

"He who?"

Once again Danny just tosses a glance outside and Stiles finds himself staring at Derek _FUCKING_ Hale. The man is in a fitted v-neck tee and a blue vest. His black jeans are a marvel and they cup all his assets in a perfect way. Stiles just wants to undress him and do things that would be labeled as 'indecent exposure,' by his father. He averted his gaze long enough to get his drink from Danny. He tried to slide out of view before Derek noticed him.

"Stiles?"

Well, so much for that.

"Derek? DEREK! Hey, I thought your mom had you busy working on my single?"

"Yeah, she gave me the night off once I told her about the party. I wanted to be here with-- for you. If you needed anything, you know?" He could see Derek's cheeks beginning to redden and he had to fight off his own blush.

"Sounds good. You can stay, but only if you sing."

"Oh, is that like a party rule?" Derek's brows both shot up in surprise.

"If I say yes, will you sing? I don't want to be the one to start. I have to do it every year."

"Maybe not." Derek turned to the stage and Jackson, Danny, Scott and Isaac were all standing there, instruments being tuned and mic being checked.

"Oh! Jackson and the Betas is still a thing? Scott told me they broke up like months ago."

"Jackson... and the Betas? Are they for real?" Derek laughed once, and Stiles thought he looked like he was in pain.

"Yeah, Jackson has this whole 'Alpha' complex." Stiles shrugged but lead Derek to the lawn, standing a little ways back from the stage.

Jackson had started the band after Stiles was signed to Red Moon. It was probably in hopes to get signed himself, but they could never agree on anything and they all had to learn how to play instruments so they didn't make it very far. It seemed they might have finally got their shit together because all four of them looked put together for once. Isaac was on drums, Scott and Jackson on guitar and Danny on bass. Jackson was lead singer, of course.

"What's up everybody? You better be enjoying this party because there won't be another one this awesome until next year." Jackson's voice echoed as everyone started filing into the yard. Lydia, Allison and Erica were all sitting on the patio, watching with half interest.

"Alright, let's get this party going!" 

Scott strummed out the first few chords and Jackson cleared his throat.

_'Sup girl?_  
 _Oohooh_

_She's a weekend beauty queen_  
 _At the blacklight clubs wearing out the scene_  
 _You know her type_  
 _Out all night_

_Starry eyed for the dirty dream_  
 _Always looking for a prince where the cash is king_  
 _On the boulevard_  
 _In a big black car_  
 _She's everywhere you are_

_I smell her sweet, perfume_  
 _Making rounds around the room_  
 _Cause she's a downtown girl_  
 _A downtown girl_  
 _Her lips, are red_  
 _And those hips are turning heads_  
 _Cause she's a downtown girl a downtown girl_

_A downtown downtown girl girl_  
 _A downtown downtown girl girl_

_Living like a celebrity_  
 _All the guys line up and the drinks are free_  
 _She knows she's hot_  
 _But that's all she's got_

_Everybody knows she's on the move_  
 _With her six inch heels and an attitude_  
 _To seal the deal_  
 _She shoots to kill_  
 _But I'm not going down_

_I smell her sweet, perfume_

_Making rounds around the room_  
 _Cause she's a downtown girl_  
 _A downtown girl_  
 _Her lips, are red_  
 _And those hips are turning heads_  
 _Cause she's a downtown girl a downtown girl_

_A downtown downtown girl girl_  
 _A downtown downtown girl girl_

_Likes the attention, gets the attention,_  
 _Her name is on the bathroom wall_  
 _The party's never over_  
 _She's always coming over_  
 _Even when the music stops_

_I smell her sweet, perfume_  
 _Making rounds around the room_  
 _Cause she's a downtown girl_  
 _A downtown girl_  
 _Her lips, are red_  
 _And those hips are turning heads_  
 _Cause she's a downtown girl a downtown girl_

_And all the boys staring at the girls staring_  
 _At the boys staring the downtown girl downtown girl_

_Her lips, are red_  
 _And those hips are turning heads_  
 _Cause she's a downtown girl a downtown girl_

_A downtown downtown girl girl_  
 _A downtown downtown girl girl_  
 _A downtown downtown girl girl_  
 _A downtown downtown girl girl_  
 _A downtown downtown girl girl_  
 _A downtown downtown girl girl_  
 _Oohooh_

Stiles looks over at Lydia and can't help but be terrified by her arched brow and thinned lips. She doesn't look too happy. The song was obviously about her and it wasn't exactly saying anything nice. She motioned for Allison and Erica to follow her inside and he knew what was going to happen.

"I hope you are ready to see something funny." Stiles says to Derek as he gives him a gentle nudge with his shoulder. 

"Huh?"

Stiles didn't say anything else until Lydia, Erica and Allison all walked out of Jackson's house wearing neon tube tops and matching leggings. Lydia stormed past Jackson and onto the stage, the other two following behind her and grabbing spare microphones. She gave Jackson a look that would make Satan himself cringe in fear but Jackson just smirked. Stiles was shocked when the beat started. Lydia sang this song at the Talent Show the year he was signed. 

"Oh god. The war has started." Stiles shook his head and stepped behind Derek. 

_You change your mind_  
 _Like a girl changes clothes_  
 _Yeah you, PMS_  
 _Like a bitch, I would know_

_And you over think_  
 _Always speak cryptically_  
 _I should know_  
 _That you're no good for me_

_'Cause you're hot then you're cold_  
 _You're yes then you're no_  
 _You're in then you're out_  
 _You're up then you're down_

_You're wrong when it's right_  
 _It's black and it's white_  
 _We fight, we break up_  
 _We kiss, we make up_  
 _You don't really wanna stay, no_  
 _But you don't really wanna go-o_  
 _You're hot then you're cold_  
 _You're yes then you're no_  
 _You're in then you're out_  
 _You're up then you're down_

_We used to be_  
 _Just like twins, so in sync_  
 _The same energy_  
 _Now's a dead battery_

_Used to laugh 'bout nothing_  
 _Now you're plain boring_  
 _I should know_  
 _That you're not gonna change_

_'Cause you're hot then you're cold_  
 _You're yes then you're no_  
 _You're in then you're out_  
 _You're up then you're down_  
 _You're wrong when it's right_

_It's black and it's white_  
 _We fight, we break up_  
 _We kiss, we make up_  
 _You don't really wanna stay, no_  
 _But you don't really wanna go-o_

_You're hot then you're cold_  
 _You're yes then you're no_  
 _You're in then you're out_  
 _You're up then you're down_

_Someone call the doctor_  
 _Got a case of a love bipolar_  
 _Stuck on a roller coaster_  
 _Can't get off this ride_

_You change your mind_  
 _Like a girl changes clothes_

_'Cause you're hot then you're cold_  
 _You're yes then you're no_  
 _You're in then you're out_  
 _You're up then you're down_  
 _You're wrong when it's right_  
 _It's black and it's white_  
 _We fight, we break up_  
 _We kiss, we make up_

_You're hot then you're cold_  
 _You're yes then you're no_  
 _You're in then you're out_  
 _You're up then you're down_  
 _You're wrong when it's right_  
 _It's black and it's white_  
 _We fight, we break up_  
 _We kiss, we make up_  
 _You don't really wanna stay,_  
 _But you don't really wanna go-o_  
 _You're hot then you're cold_  
 _You're yes then you're no_  
 _You're in then you're out_  
 _You're up then you're down_

The whole party goes silent and Jackson just smirks up at Lydia until she storms over and they just start tongue fucking right in the middle of his lawn. Stiles will never understand them, nor will he pretend to.

"Well... That was interesting. Hey, I am going to talk to Isaac for a minute." Stiles waits for Derek to nod and he walks over to see that Scott is nowhere around.

"Hey, Isaac. I heard something through the grapevine."

"Yeah? What did you hear?" Isaac went wide-eyed and he looked terrified.

"Dude, relax. Scott told me you were a songwriter. Have you ever sang for him?" 

"No. I have written a few songs for him, but I don't know if I should." He draws a circle in the dirt with his foot. Stiles thinks it fucking adorable.

"As Scott's best friend, I can tell you, without a doubt, that Scott would love hearing something you wrote for him."

Isaac just smiles and before he can protest, Stiles is dragging him into the house.

"Where are we going?"

"WARDROBE CHANGE!" He screamed out the back door and suddenly he heard the clack of heels as he headed to guest room, Isaac fighting him the entire way.

"Dude, what- what're you doing?"

Lydia came into the room, lip gloss smeared and hair a little crazy.

"If you perform and are not a recording artist, you are required to change into something from the costume closet. Now put these on." She hands him an armful of clothes that she must have already set out for him. He doesn't fight but goes to change. Stiles can hear the girls singing again, meaning the guys are being whooped in the war. Just like last year. But they do it on purpose because they know if the girls win, they are in a better mood and the party is actually fun.

Isaac comes back out into the room, looking rather boyish, but Stiles is pretty sure that is the point. Play up those adorable puppy eyes he has. 

"Alright, do you need the band or?"

"No. I have..." He pulls a jump drive from his pocket and Stiles snatches it from him.

"Track three." He whispers and Stiles is back out the door and in the 'DJ booth.' It's nothing more than a movable bar that Jackson has a laptop and the controls for the stage set in, but it works. Stiles gets everything set up as Isaac steps nervously towards the mic. Stiles takes the Booth mic and tells everyone to shut up, he doesn't have to be nice. The girls won, for now.

"Go ahead, Isaac."

The boy gave him a single nod before looking into the crowd and finding Scott sitting on the patio, and gives him a half smile. Scott quirks a brow and then looks to Stiles, brow furrowing in confusion. Stiles just sets the music up and lets Isaac take it from there. Isaac closes his eyes and exhales a couple of times, a coping mechanism Stiles used when he first started performing.

Isaac was instant puppy, all big eyes and smiles when the beat filled the now silent yard. Everyone watched with genuine interest but Isaac's eyes were locked onto Scott. 

_I can feel you coming from a mile away_  
 _My pulse starts racing from the words that you say_  
 _And you say so many of them like you dont have a clue_  
 _That I'm signed sealed delivered with a stamp on_

_You don't have to try too hard_  
 _You already have my heart_  
 _You don't have a thing to prove_  
 _I'm already into you_

Stiles couldn't help but smile, the song was so sugar pop that he was afraid he was going to get diabetes. He looked over at Scott who was blushing and looked like an overripe tomato but he was grinning from ear to ear. He knew how much of a romantic his best friend was. The fact that Isaac had written a song for him was just the kind of thing that would make Scott go all squishy on the inside. Stiles decided that dancing was in order and immediately started looking for a partner. His eyes found Derek and he motioned for him to dance, the gesture involved a weird shimmy of his hips, but Derek got the message and gave a single nod. 

They met on the middle of the lawn where other people were already dancing but gave them enough room. This wasn't exactly grinding appropriate so they kind of just winged it. Stiles just wiggled around before Derek took one of his hands and pulled him close, his grin was small but it was there. It made Stiles' heart skip and his entire body tingle in a way he had never experienced before. 

_So_  
 _Come hold come hold me tight now_  
 _Cause I'm so so good to go_  
 _Don't say dont say goodnight you know_  
 _You had me at hello_  
 _You had me at hello_  
 _Don't say dont say goodnight you know_  
 _You had me at hello_

_Close your mouth now baby_  
 _Don't say word_  
 _Cause you ain't saying nothing_  
 _I ain't already heard_  
 _Plus all them words get buried when the beats so loud_  
 _And the speakers blowing up to this dance song_

They continued dancing, kind of bouncing to the beat but never moving more than a few inches apart. It turned into a mock swing dance, lots of turns and spins and if Stiles was getting dizzy, he didn't even notice. Just being this close to Derek was like a dream. For a second, he thought that maybe there might have been something between them.

_You don't have to try too hard_  
 _You already have my heart_  
 _You don't got a thing to prove_  
 _I'm already into you_

_So_  
 _Come hold come hold me tight now_  
 _Cause I'm so so good to go_  
 _Don't say dont say goodnight you know_  
 _You had me at hello_  
 _You had me at hello_  
 _Don't say dont say goodnight you know_  
 _You had me at hello_

_You don't have to try too hard_  
 _You already have my heart_  
 _You don't got a thing to prove_  
 _I'm already into you_

_So_  
 _Come hold come hold me tight now_  
 _Cause I'm so so good to go_  
 _Don't say dont say goodnight you know_  
 _You had me at hello_  
 _You had me at hello_  
 _Don't say don't say goodnight you know_  
 _You had me at hello_

As soon as the music stopped, Lydia was on Derek, dragging him away to the house to change his clothes. Stiles didn't mind, he turned to see Scott and Isaac standing together and looking like second graders with their first crush. It was way too sweet to stare at for too long. Luckily he had something else to grab his attention. Erica walked out of the house in a sinfully short skirt and a bikini top. Her hands rocked fingerless gloves, a pair of killer six inch heels and a freaking garter belt. Her hair was up in pig tails and she gave him wink as she walked past, strutting straight to the stage. She looked like a porn star and if Stiles didn't now better, he would have been drooling all over her. But he _did_ know better. Boyd appeared at his side and they exchanged glances for a second, neither of them knew what was going on.

A minute later Jackson and the Betas were on the stage with her. 

"Was this planned?" Stiles cast a sideways glance at Boyd.

"Dunno." Boyd was the master of single word replies, but he was watching with a very well hidden interest.

"Hmmm. Well, Erica has never sang before. Can she even sing?"

"Yep." Again with the single word.

"Huh, cool!" Stiles grabbed his phone and began to record. As soon as he started recording, they show was on again.

_Just lay your head in daddy’s lap, you’re a bad girl_

Stiles blinked, a little confused. Jackson sounded like he had been smoking a pack a day for the past month. But it was smokey and taunting in a way that piqued everyone's interest because everyone was focused on Erica and the band seconds later.

_Bad girl (1-2-3-4)_

_Hey, hey_  
 _I'll let you walk all over me, me_  
 _You know that I’m a little tease, tease_  
 _But I wanna play there please, please_

_You know you know you know I’m crazy_  
 _I just wanna be your baby_  
 _You can fuck me, you can play me_  
 _You can love and you can hate me_

_Miss me, miss me, now you wanna kiss me_

_Choke me because I said so_  
 _Stroke me and feed my ego_  
 _I’ve been a bad girl, don’t you know?_  
 _(Don’t tell me what to do)_  
 _Come get it now or never_  
 _I’ll let you do whatever_  
 _I’ll be your bad girl, here we go_  
 _(1-2-3-4)_

Stiles almost dropped his phone as the lyrics came out of her mouth. He couldn't take his eyes away either. The song made him seriously want to know what the hell she and Boyd did behind closed doors. Not because he was a pervert, but because this was evidence enough to prove she was not a closet freak. Everyone else was screaming and rocking out. Stiles and Boyd, yes Boyd, were both wide eyed and jaw dropped.

_Miss me, miss me, now you wanna kiss me_

_(You're a bad girl)_

_Baby,_  
 _You know I want a little taste, taste_  
 _So let me take you all the way, way_  
 _You know you’ll never be the same, same_

_(You fuckin' bad girl!)_

_One night_  
 _You won’t forget the rest of your life_  
 _So come on over to the wild side_  
 _Buckle up and, baby, hold on tight_

_Miss me, miss me, now you wanna kiss me_  
 _We both know that you love me 'cause I'm so bad!_

_Choke me because I said so_  
 _Stroke me and feed my ego_  
 _I’ve been a bad girl, don’t you know?_  
 _(Don’t tell me what to do)_  
 _Come get it now or never_  
 _I’ll let you do whatever_  
 _I’ll be your bad girl, here we go_  
 _(1-2-3-4)_

_I’ve been a bad girl_  
 _I’ve been a bad girl_  
 _I’ve been a bad girl_  
 _I’ve been a bad girl_  
 _I’ve been a bad girl_  
 _I’ve been a bad girl_  
 _I’ve been a bad girl_  
 _I’ve got your bad girl_

_Choke me because I said so_  
 _Stroke me and feed my ego_  
 _I’ve been a bad girl, don’t you know?_  
 _(Don’t tell me what to do)_  
 _Come get it now or never_  
 _I’ll let you do whatever_  
 _I’ll be your bad girl, here we go_  
 _(1-2-3-4)_

_Bad bad bad girl_

As soon as the song ended, the entire party was roaring with applause and Erica just grinned. It was the smile a predator gave before it pounced on its prey. Sure enough, seconds later she was off the stage and Boyd followed her into the house. Stiles was still slack jawed when Lydia found him. She closed his mouth for him.

"Honestly, you are an odd one, Stilinski."

"I just... didn't... I DON'T HAVE WORDS FOR THIS!" He motioned to the stage and then after Erica who was already out of sight, but his point was made.

"You are honestly surprised? Well how is this for a surprise?" She motioned towards the door again and there was Derek, standing in a black button down and his dark jeans. She really hadn't done much, maybe fixed his hair. But he stilled looked good. Like Stiles wanted to take his time removing his clothes then using his mouth to map out every contour and ridge and valley and... No. Stiles was not about to pop a boner in front of random people he went to high school with.

"Wow." Smooth Stiles. 

"You're welcome." She gave him a smile and walked to the stage. She handed Derek a guitar and pushed him onto a stool, angling the mic for him and clipping a mic to the guitar.

Derek didn't look nervous or uncomfortable. He actually looked like he belong on a stage and Stiles wasn't surprised. He was underwear model hot and of course it would only make sense that he could sing too! That was just how unfair life was. The man had killer looks and talent and was probably hung like a horse. Honestly, where was Stiles going with this right now. Sex thoughts were not appropriate. He knew that Erica was going to be a hard act to follow, but Derek still had every girl and 'not straight' guy at the party giving him their full attention. Except Lydia, she was filing her nails while Jackson was kissing on her neck. 

_He was so whipped._

Stiles shook his head and turned back to the stage. Derek's eyes were locked on him as he began to play the guitar. _Nothing sexier than a man who plays guitar. Except Jackson, he will never be sexy._ Stiles mind was an interesting place. He stared back and gave a small smile. It seemed that once his attention was on his manager, it was enough for the music to begin.

_Would you go with me_  
 _If we rolled down streets of fire_  
 _Would you hold on to me tighter_  
 _As the summer sun got higher_  
 _If we roll from town to town_  
 _And never shut it down_

_Would you go with me_  
 _If we were lost in fields of clover_  
 _Would we walk even closer_  
 _Until the trip was over_  
 _And would it be okay_  
 _If I didn't know the way_

_If I gave you my hand would you take it_  
 _And make me the happiest man in the world_  
 _If I told you my heart couldn't beat one more minute without you_  
 _Would you accompany me to the edge of the sea_  
 _Let me know if you're really a dream_  
 _I love you so, so would you go with me_

It took Stiles a minute to register what was going on. Derek had a voice like sex, it was rough and hard but had a sweet undertone to it that simply shook Stiles to the core. But after the initial shock, he noticed that Derek was _smiling_! Even better, he was glancing over at Stiles far too much for it just to be a coincidence. All he could do was gawk and his heart melted and turned into goo. He was falling for his manager. Or temporary manager. It was then his heart sunk. He had just over a month left with Derek and then Laura would be back. He wanted to pretend it didn't sting a little, so he dismissed it and continued to watch.

_Would you go with me_  
 _If we rode the clouds together_  
 _Could you not look down forever_  
 _If you were lighter than a feather_  
 _Oh, and if I set you free_  
 _Would you go with me_

_If I gave you my hand would you take it_  
 _And make me the happiest man in the world_  
 _If I told you my heart couldn't beat one more minute without you_  
 _Would you accompany me to the edge of the sea_  
 _Help me tie up the ends of a dream_  
 _I gotta know, would you go with me_  
 _I love you so, so would you go with me_

~*~

When the guitar fell silent it was like TRL back when that was a thing and MTV actually played music. All the girls were screaming at and looked ready to stampede the stage. Derek just shook his head as the all tried to get his number. He managed to get through the wave of estrogen, fighting his way back over to Stiles. Some of the girls were still hovering close when he made his way over to Stiles.

"Hey." Stiles said weakly. He was flushed, covered from collarbone to his ears in a bright pink blush.

"Stiles, about that kiss. It wasn't an accident to me. I wanted to kiss you."

That was all it apparently took because a second later Stiles lips met his. It was a little too rough but he pulled back enough to soften it, making sure to hold Stiles still so he didn't get the wrong idea. It was needy and desperate but would still be considered Disney Channel approved. Maybe. Derek pulled away slowly, his breathing trying to even out as he looked into Stiles' eyes. The lights from the party reflected off the gentle amber and made them dance in a way that reminded Derek of stars. Stiles was right, he really was a closet romantic.

He slid his hand into Stiles, a little smile on his face when their fingers laced.

"I had hoped as much. About the kiss. I kept thinking that if I said anything about it, you would freak out and we wouldn't be cool anymore."

"Huh?"

"Yeah, like when we hung out and read books. That was actually really fun."

"Yeah. But we need to um, set some ground rules."

"Tomorrow okay? Tonight I just want to enjoy this." Stiles shook their clasped hands before leaning against Derek's shoulder. 

"Sounds fair." Derek didn't feel the need to say much else. He was actually going through with this. He had never done anything this crazy, or it seemed crazy to him at least. His mom had given him an earful and Laura taunted him when he told them about the night at **Howl**. They both rolled their eyes and while his mother gave him advice and said the things he needed to hear, Laura was all fangs and no help. She kept making threats to text Stiles if he didn't make a move. It ended when he was invited to the house party. _Lydia might be terrifying but she was certainly a life saver, if only a temporary one._ He promised to tell Stiles something by then and he finally did. He was pleased with himself and was going to enjoy this.

He had a long list of rules, some were negotiable or could be scrapped all together. There were only three that were set in stone and Stiles would have to accept them if they were going to see how this went. But tonight, it wasn't about his rules or his strictly business philosophy. It was about letting loose and having a good time. It was a little after midnight when he sang and the girls that flocked to him had finally gotten the hint when they saw him and Stiles kiss. Some seemed upset, others pissed. One girl took a picture with her phone. 

Stiles saw and made her promise not to put it on the internet. Apparently his hometown was very nonchalant about him being an idol. She agreed as long as she could keep it as her background and that was settled. Derek relaxed a little.

"Are you embarrassed or something?" Stiles eyes were on the ground.

"No." He lifted Stiles chin so they were looking at each other. "I just don't want tomorrow's tabloid gossip to be how our friends and family find out. I want to do this right, okay?"

Stiles looked like he was about to cry. He wrapped both arms around the Stiles, giving him a light hug. He was never a touchy feely kind of guy, ever, but with Stiles he just wanted to wrap him in his arms and make sure he knew that he truly meant what he said.

"Good job on using complete sentences." That earned Stiles a playful punch on the arm before they wandered around the party, hands still latched together as they talked to people. Lydia seemed especially pleased with the arrangement, like she had planned to get them together before the party was over. Derek secretly thought that _was_ her plan. He whispered it to Stiles as she walked away.

"That was totally her plan. She is a beautiful twisted, dark vixen of strawberry blonde evil! She invited you, so it was all her idea. I will have to buy her something to thank her."

"Say it's from both of us and we can go halfs on it."

Stiles laughed but agreed on the deal. He began talking about random things with Scott and Isaac as they approached, leaving Derek to only answer when he was spoken to directly. He didn't mind when Stiles used his hands to gesture or add emphasis to his stories because each time it always found its way back to his own. He just enjoyed the smile that seemed to be permanently lodged on the boys face for the night. Isaac seemed to be in the same position as Derek, except he was casting looks at Derek like he was lost and confused.

"So you and Stiles, huh?" Isaac finally seemed to get the nerve to speak to him.

"Yeah, it was rather unexpected." 

"Huh. Well he is a nice guy, we didn't hang out much in high school but he was and still is Scott's best friend. What little time I have spent hanging out with him, he seems like the type to fall fast, so... Just don't break his heart, okay?"

"I don't plan on it, but thanks for the heads up." Derek gave him a polite nod of thanks, a little confused. Stiles fell fast, maybe that could be bad for them, but he didn't have much room to talk. He wouldn't admit it, but he did too. His ex girlfriend broke up with him because he said he loved her after only being together for three months. He isn't even going to think about Kate.

Isaac gave him a single nod before being swept into Scott's arms. They kind of nuzzled before the conversation turned back to the four of them. Derek wasn't bothered by the protective nature of Stiles' friends, actually it was the exact opposite. Derek was glad that he had a strong support system and people who actually cared. They all talked for a short while until Allison brushed past them, in the most friendly way possible, as she headed to the stage. She even stopped to give Scott, Isaac, and Stiles a quick hug; and Derek a polite smile and nod. What caught Derek's attention most was the hoodied figure that followed Allison. They kept their head down, avoiding everyone as they approached the stage.

"Alright guys, it's time to get the party officially started!" Allison called out to the people standing in the yard, raising a drink to her smile and chugging it down. The hooded figure dropped _her_ hood and Derek stared at a face he hadn't seen in almost six months. He was dumbstruck and his slack jaw caused Stiles to raise a brow. Before he could speak the girl was speaking into the microphone.

_Yo Alli_   
_Lets hit em with the remix Baby!_

_Its a Friday night_   
_Now here we go_   
_I ain't no stripper_   
_But I work the pole_   
_Bartender can you pour some more?_   
_And I'm so tipsy coming out my clothes_

_Fly high, high, high_   
_And I can't see so I can't drive_   
_Kiss on him but he don't mind_   
_Wake up in the morn_   
_Got a guy in my bed like, 'Hello, good morn.'_   
_Don't remember how I got him home_   
_But last night was nice and looooooong._

Derek's nostrils flared for a second and he was tempted to storm the stage. But he cast one look at Stiles' confused expression and shook his head.

"Who is that?" Stiles asked just loud enough so Derek could hear him.

"My sister, Cora." Derek just eyed his sister and saw her smiling. Whatever anger he was feeling bubbled away. He hadn't seen her smile in a long time. He had no right to be mad at her for having a little fun. She gave him a wink as she caught his eye. It said ' _Can we talk tomorrow?_ ' He gave her a short nod in response. He wasn't going to ruin her good time or his. He turned and placed a gentle kiss on Stiles' temple and interlocked their fingers.

_Last Friday night_   
_Yeah, we danced on tabletops_   
_And we took too many shots_   
_Think we kissed but I forgot_

_Last Friday night_   
_Yeah, we maxed our credit cards_   
_And got kicked out of the bar_   
_So we hit the boulevard_

_Last Friday night_   
_We went streaking in the park_   
_Skinny dipping in the dark_   
_Then had a ménage à trois_

_Last Friday night_   
_Yeah, I think we broke the law_   
_Always say we're gonna sto-op_   
_Whoa!_

_But this Friday night_   
_Do it all again_   
_This Friday night_   
_Do it all again_

_Trying to connect the dots_   
_Don't know what to tell my boss_   
_Think the city towed my car_   
_Chandelier is on the floor_

_Ripped my favorite party dress_   
_Warrants out for my arrest_   
_Think I need a ginger ale_   
_That was such an epic fail_

_Pictures of last night_   
_Ended up online_   
_I'm screwed_   
_Oh well..._

_It's a blacked out blur_   
_But I'm pretty sure_   
_It ruled_   
_Damn_

_Last Friday night_   
_Yeah, we danced on tabletops_   
_And we took too many shots_   
_Think we kissed but I forgot_

_Last Friday night_   
_Yeah, we maxed our credit cards_   
_And got kicked out of the bar_   
_So we hit the boulevard_

_Last Friday night_   
_We went streaking in the park_   
_Skinny dipping in the dark_   
_Then had a ménage à trois_

_Last Friday night_   
_Yeah I think we broke the law_   
_Always say we're gonna sto-op_   
_Whoa!_

_But this Friday night_   
_Do it all again_   
_This Friday night_   
_Do it all again_   
_This Friday night_

_T.G.I.F._   
_T.G.I.F._   
_T.G.I.F._   
_T.G.I.F._   
_T.G.I.F._   
_T.G.I.F._

_Last Friday night_   
_Yeah, we danced on tabletops_   
_And we took too many shots_   
_Think we kissed but I forgot_

_Last Friday night_   
_Yeah, we maxed our credit cards_   
_And got kicked out of the bar_   
_So we hit the boulevard_

_Last Friday night_   
_We went streaking in the park_   
_Skinny dipping in the dark_   
_Then had a ménage à trois_

_Last Friday night_   
_Yeah, I think we broke the law_   
_Always say we're gonna sto-op whoa_   
_But this Friday night_   
_Do it all again_

As the song ended, Cora pushed past the swarm of guys and over to her brother. She was still smiling when she finally reached Derek and Stiles.

"Hey Derek! Sorry about the surprise. I didn't think you would be here." She turned her eyes to Stiles. "Hello Stiles, it's nice to officially meet you." She offered her hand and Stiles took it with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you too. I heard about you from Laura and your mom. The girl who didn't want to be a part of the family business. Guess being a singer doesn't count?"

"Rapper, actually. Mom was fairly supportive and promised to help get my name out there once I graduated. A fall back plan if the music business didn't work out." She was more energetic and hyper than Derek had ever seen her. Everyone used to call her Mini-Derek because they were so similar. She was quiet and reserved just like he was.

"That's cool. Maybe you and I could work on something together? I have been looking for a little something to bring an edge to my music. Would you be interested?"

She quirked a brow but it was her thoughtful expression. "Yeah, sure! As long as I can write my own stuff."

"Of course! I wouldn't dare try to write anything for you." Stiles smiled softly and Derek caught Cora's eyes falling to their clasped hands.

"He's a good one, Der. Better treat him nicely. Now I am going to get a drink, I will see you guys later!" She walked off toward the bar and left Derek and Stiles alone.

"So, that's your younger sister. She seems nice."

"She usually isn't telling me to treat people nicely."

"What is she usually doing?" Stiles brow furrowed and he looked lost.

"Threatening to hurt people who hurt me. Part of the reason I haven't dated in three years." Derek admitted quietly, feeling totally embarrassed.

"Hey, nothing to be ashamed of." Stiles nudged him with his shoulder.

They didn't say much after that, choosing to mingle with people that Stiles went to high school with, occasionally someone would ask about Stiles' new single or when his third album would be released. Derek was actually interested in Stiles progress about the album, but that was for work and not for their personal time together. He was a little sad that in a little over a month their time together would be cut short, if any at all. It was then that Stiles decided to give his friends a preview of his next album saying he had just finished penning a new song.

Derek let his hand go and watched him walk to the stage. He hadn't seen Stiles new song, he didn't even know he had written anything new yet. He was even more surprised when Lydia, Scott and Isaac followed him onto stage. This had to be planned if they were going to be harmonizing for him. Derek was even more surprised when Stiles' amber eyes caught his own, smiling softly. He mouthed, 'Hope you like it,' to his manager. Derek wasn't sure if that meant the song was for him, or if he was going to approve it for being another song for the album. Either was fine for him, but he secretly hoped for the former.

"Guys, this is a little rough around the edges. But I was inspired after the charity event that I did last week. I hope you enjoy it."

Stiles took the keyboard sitting at the back of the stage, bringing it to the front and started playing. Everyone grew silent as the chime of the keys filled the air.

_Sitting at home_   
_I turn on the TV_   
_It's all reality_   
_And I don't wanna watch stupid people_   
_Got my phone_   
_I check the text between_   
_Between you and me_   
_'Cause I guess you popped into my head_   
_And it shouldn't be Friday night_   
_Why am I here home alone when_

_We can run away for the weekend_   
_But I'm here alone_   
_Wish you'd go throwing rocks at my window_   
_We could count the stars from your car hood_   
_But I'm here alone_   
_Wish you'd go throwing rocks at my window_   
_Ba ba ba da ba ba_   
_Ba ba ba da ba ba_   
_Ba ba ba da ba ba_   
_Throwing rocks at my window_

_See it's been_   
_Far too many movies_   
_Sinking into me_   
_So now I wait for my Prince Charming_   
_But I've got this picture in my head_   
_Of the chapel for our wedding_   
_So I guess that I've got it bad_   
_Just one step at a time_   
_Why am I here home alone when_

_We can run away for the weekend_   
_But I'm here alone_   
_Wish you'd go throwing rocks at my window_   
_We could count the stars from your car hood_   
_But I'm here alone_   
_Wish you'd go throwing rocks at my window_

_T-H-R-O-W-I-N-G_   
_You're throwing rocks_   
_I wish you were throwing rocks, rocks_   
_T-H-R-O-W-I-N-G_   
_You're throwing rocks_   
_I wish you were throwing rocks, rocks_   
_T-H-R-O-W-I-N-G_   
_You're throwing rocks_   
_I wish you were throwing rocks, rocks_   
_T-H-R-O-W-I-N-G_   
_You're throwing rocks at my window_

Derek was right about the three of them harmonizing. It was a nice mix. Lydia's higher pitch melded with Scott's deeper one. Isaac and Stiles fitted somewhere in the middle and it was a perfect blend. He might even consider those three for the actual recording if Stiles decided it was going on the album. He was even more surprised that Stiles had never taken his eyes off him. He could feel the heat in his neck, cheeks and ears from his blush. Nobody had written a love song, or something even remotely close, for him before.

_We can run away for the weekend_   
_But I'm here alone_   
_Wish you'd go throwing rocks at my window_   
_We could count the stars from your car hood_   
_But I'm here alone_   
_Wish you'd go throwing rocks at my window_   
_Ba ba ba da ba ba_   
_Ba ba ba da ba ba_   
_Ba ba ba da ba ba_   
_Throwing rocks at my window_

_Ba ba ba da ba ba_   
_Ba ba ba da ba ba_   
_Ba ba ba da ba ba_   
_Throwing rocks at my window_

Stiles gave a short bow as his friends gave him a roar of applause. Derek whistled and clapped, genuinely impressed by the new song. He will swear it had nothing to do with the fact that he thought Stiles was singing to him. He was even smiling and his grin spread even more once Stiles walked over to him. He wrapped both arms around his date? Boyfriend? The label didn't matter at this point.

"Hey grumpy, you want to call it a night?" Stiles asked and his tone was filled with darker intentions.

"Stiles, I... I think if we call it a night, we shouldn't go home together. I don't want just sex."

"What about cuddles? I will totally keep my hands above the pants line if you let me come cuddle with you!" Stiles nodded way too eagerly at the compromise.

"Alright." Derek didn't argue because the thought of sleeping alone AGAIN was not pleasant. The fact that Stiles was willing to compromise was just a bonus. He _WANTED_ Stiles but he wasn't going to give into his primal urges just because it was convenient. Making out was on the table of course. But other than that, there was going to be minimal sexual contact. He was being a prude and he was going to hear it from his sister when he told her, but he didn't care.

He took Stiles' hand and pulled him to the front of the house. Derek could hear the catcalls from all Stiles' friends and when he looked over, Stiles was blushing. They continued towards Derek's car in silence. He even opened the passenger door to the Camaro for Stiles.

"Chivalry isn't dead, apparently." Stiles smirked as he climbed in. Derek rolled his eyes before closing the door. The drive back to Derek's hotel was quiet, but it wasn't awkward. They made it to the room with minimal contact but when they made it to the bed, clothes were off, except underwear, and bodies were flush against each other. The way Stiles fit against Derek was like two pieces of a complex puzzle finally fitting together to complete a bigger picture. Stiles was straddling Derek's hips, one hand clasped with one of Derek's. They kissed for hours, moving from soft and chaste to deep and filthy. Neither of them made a move to go any further than exploring bare skin with their hands. Stiles seemed to take a keen interest in Derek's sides, hands moving back and forth over his ribcage. Each finger brushing across the skin with inquisitive interest. Derek would drag his fingers down Stiles' spine, each finger dragging across the bump in vertebrae, the surprisingly broad expanse of his shoulders, the nape of his neck. It was all there for Derek to explore. He wasn't sure when they fell asleep, but he knew he had with a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs in this Chapter:  
> Downtown Girl - Hot Chelle Rae  
> Hot N Cold - Katy Perry  
> Had Me @ Hello - Olivia Holt  
> Bad Girl - Avril Lavigne ft. Marilyn Manson  
> Would You Go With Me - Josh Turner  
> Last Friday Night (Remix) - Katy Perry ft. Missy Elliot  
> Rocks at My Window - Bridgit Mendler  
> Some of the songs are edited for obvious reasons.


	4. Pop So Sweet, It Will Give You Diabetes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles begins working with Cora for what he calls the Hunger Games of the Music Industry. Derek is a closet romantic. They both suck at taking things slow.

Derek inhales deeply as he wakes, feeling around for Stiles but he is nowhere in the bed. He sits up and checks his phone. 10am, he hasn't slept in this late since his last break up. He slides from the bed and tries not to be upset. He just didn't expect Stiles to run out on him first thing in the morning. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he was a cuddler, and he liked morning cuddles. He stretches and feels most of his joints pop, settling back into place as he goes to shower. He turns on his iPod and flips to his morning playlist before stepping into the shower.

His mind flashes back to the night before. After they got back to his hotel, they were up until the sun rose. They kissed, touched and explored each other and it didn't turn to sex. Derek wasn't going to lie to himself, he would have given in if Stiles had asked. He only had so much self control, but Stiles seemed more than content with what they did. He remembers the sounds of approval and need that escaped both of them, the moans, whines and growls. Stiles liked the growling, he even stopped kissing Derek long enough to tell him so, in great detail. Derek had to kiss him again just to make him stop talking. He turned the water to cold because he was getting carried away in his own mind. He suddenly remembered that he woke up alone and he felt a twinge of disappointment. He shook his head and dried off, stepping back into the room with the towel wrapped low around his hips.

"Woah." He looked up to find Stiles staring at him, coffee and a bag from the local bakery sitting on the table in his room. "Hey, sorry. I woke up and was hungry. I got you some coffee and a muffin. I hope you like blueberry."

"Yeah, I thought you had..." Derek feels his cheeks warm and he knows he is blushing. He feels embarrassed.

"What? Left? Dude, you are way to hot for me to just leave and plus you are my manager. Do you want me to wait outside while you get changed?"

Derek shook his head and reached into his suitcase, grabbing a change of clothes before stepping back into the bathroom. When he walked back out he saw Stiles sitting at the table, eating a chocolate muffin.

"So, what's on the schedule today?" Stiles didn't look up, he seemed to be studying his muffin like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Nothing. I figured you would want some more time to see friends and family."

"Seriously? You are the best ever!" Stiles moved from his seat and gave Derek a quick, chaste kiss. "I hope that is okay. Me kissing you."

"Stiles, it's more than okay. When it is just you and me, you can kiss me all you want. But as far as in public..." Derek wasn't sure how to finish that statement. Yes, he wanted to be with Stiles, but he wasn't ready to broadcast it to the world.

"I understand, this is still new. Let's see how it goes before we go walking down the street holding hands. You are cool with holding hands right? Cause if you aren't that's cool too! I haven't really gotten to do much of the whole PDA thing but I don't blame you if you aren't the touchy feely type-" Derek pressed his lips to Stiles', trying to make him stop talking, his lips were still moving against the kiss until he finally stopped and his hands were on Derek's back, grabbing the back of his shirt. When he pulled away, he looked flustered.

"You can't just shut me up by kissing me!"

"Why not? It works." Derek smirked and went to the bag for the muffin. He took a bite and nodded in approval. He reached for his coffee and pulled the lid off. He took a small sip and smiled, black with a slight hint of sugar.

"Sorry, I asked Erica how you took your coffee. Is it okay?"

"Perfect. So, what are you going to do with your day?"

"My dad wants to take us to lunch. He said he needs to meet my new manager." Stiles says while he is scrolling on his phone. Apparently he was texting as soon as Derek gave him a free day.

"Only if I am going as your manager." 

"I get it Derek. What happens between you and me right now, it is just about you and me. I do like to keep my personal life private. Though we kind of did this a little weirder than usual. I don't even know your favorite color, book, ice cream..." 

"Black, Pride and Prejudice, Mint Chocolate Chip." Derek said between bites of his muffin. He didn't usually eat breakfast, preferring a protein shake before working out. He figured if Stiles was getting the day off, he should too!

"Cool."

"Yours?"

"Red and Purple, wait is plaid a color? My favorite books, lets see. Classic favorite is The Time Machine, new favorite is The Marlowe School series. They are a modern, darker retelling of some classics. Faust, Peter Pan, and Jekyll and Hyde. Most of the reviews are meh, but I actually liked them. Oh and my favorite ice cream is rocky road. Maybe birthday cake, oooh! Red Velvet! I can't decide." Stiles shrugs and plops down in the chair across from Derek.

"Plaid is not a color. Only you would try to make it your favorite." Derek says as he eyes Stiles and his clean shirt. He is back in his normal plaid and graphic tee. "I am hiring you a personal shopper."

"As long as it isn't anything too drastic."

"I will make a call." Derek already had someone in mind and had even already made arrangements for a personal stylist/shopper for Stiles, he just wanted to give him some warning.

"So, what do you want to do until we go to lunch?" Stiles looked over at him with a mischievous grin.

Derek stood and walked around the table, leaning down to kiss Stiles. It was far from innocent and it only took Stiles a second to get with the program. His hands were on Derek as soon as he was standing, fingers pushing the hem of his shirt up and touching abs, pecs, and eliciting a moan from Derek when he brushed a nipple with his thumb. Nobody could draw noises of approval from Derek like he could and that thought excited and terrified him. Stiles was very thorough with his exploration, but he never went below the waistline, keeping it very PG-13 while they stumbled to the bed. Derek's own hands were brushing along Stiles' back, feeling the ridges of his spine, the soft plane of skin that lead to his surprisingly broad and strong shoulder muscles. He liked that he could feel the heat from Stiles, and he knew if he pulled back from the kiss, he would see a deep red flush that spread from the tips of his ears to his chest. It drove Derek wild the night before and he was sure his mouth, tongue and teeth had mapped every inch of said skin. When they fell to the bed, Stiles rolled them, rather, Derek allowed Stiles to move them so the thin frame was straddling him. Their mouths met again, the kiss was still gentle, exploratory. Derek growled as he pulled Stiles' bottom lip between his teeth, and the moan that escaped Stiles sent shivers down his entire body.

He let out a sigh of frustration as Stiles pulled away. He stared up to see the flush, the kiss swollen lips, red and full. He leaned up to kiss them again, making it sweet and short.

"We should... um." Stiles trailed off, they both knew that if they continued, they wouldn't stop. Derek just nodded and pouted internally when Stiles moved to lay beside him.

They spent the next hour talking about random things. Derek answered any and all questions that Stiles thought of, even surprising him when Stiles asked Marvel or DC?

"Marvel has the best heroes, but Batman has the best villains." 

"Holy shit! You're a closet nerd, aren't you?" Stiles was propped on his elbows and looking down at Derek.

"Not really, I was just into Batman and a few Marvel heroes, Iron Man, Captain America, Spiderman." Derek gave a half shrug and Stiles went into a lengthy discussion about the Marvel universe, the new movies and how they compared to the comics. Derek just let him talk, listening with genuine interest. It surprised him. He was never one to like talkative people but Stiles was so expressive that Derek couldn't help but find the conversation interesting. He watched the flurry of hands, the way Stiles mouth moved or the look his brow gave when he didn't like a particular character in the movies.

When Stiles phone started playing the Cops theme song, he laughed.

"Your Dad?"

"Yeah, fitting right?" He took the call and he waved Derek towards the door, telling him they had to meet his dad at a diner nearby. He nodded and they headed out. 

~*~

The sheriff was waiting for them in a corner booth at the Diner. He gave Derek an appraising look before standing and giving Stiles a hug. He was all smiles when it came to his son, especially since the boy he raised was turning into a man. Derek looked really nervous as he extended his hand.

"Derek Hale, sir."

"John Stilinski." He shook Derek's hand and they all sat down. Stiles at his side and Derek across from them. His son was all energy, bobbing around a little as they sat. He pretended not to notice the fond look his son gave his new manager. His son had an awful poker face and he could tell the 'I-have-a-crush' look. He just hoped that it wouldn't make things awkward. That was until he saw the small smile on Derek's face and the slight pink on his cheeks. _Oh!_

"How long have you been working with Stiles?" He was going to go interrogation style.

"Personally, a little over two weeks. But I was helping Laura from behind the scenes for a little bit before I took over."

John nodded and cast a sideways glance at his son, he was staring at the menu intently. He huffed out a single laugh.

"How long have you two been dating?"

"DAD!" Stiles looked mortified.

"You honestly didn't think I wouldn't notice?" He turned to Derek. "So?"

"Less than twenty four hours." Derek made direct eye contact, his brow was furrowed a little, but John could tell he was nervous.

"Oh? Well, just don't hurt my son. I'm sheriff and I know how to hide evidence." He said as casual as possible as he picked up his menu. "Stiles, I am having a steak. Don't tell Melissa and I won't tell Scott about you and your manager, deal?"

Stiles just gave him a look but didn't argue. When the waitress came to the table and took their order, both Stiles and Derek looked very uncomfortable.

"Relax boys. You two can sit together if you'd like." He chuckled and pushed Stiles. They exchanged looks and when Derek gave him a small nod, Stiles changed sides.

"Look, Dad... This is new, we are just trying to keep professional and personal far away from each other." John nodded in agreement.

"Sir, this is a little too soon for me to meeting you as anything more than his manager. So if you would just act like that this is all this meeting is, I would like to properly introduce myself as his boyfriend when we get to that point." Derek's tone was serious and his body was tense.

"Old fashioned? I like that." John agreed and was honestly impressed that Derek was interested in something long term with his son. Stiles needed that after the last two incidents that John hoped hadn't jaded him. When their food arrived, they all ate in silence for a bit. Each of them casting glances at the others, waiting for someone to break the silence. John finally took the initiative.

"Derek, how old are you?" 

"24."

"Huh, I thought you were a little older, it must be the stubble." John shook his head at himself. He was thinking Derek would be pushing 30, and that wasn't something he was going to approve of.

"Dad, I know that look." Stiles said before taking a bite of his curly fries.

"Relax, Stiles. I thought he was older. Five years is not that much. I was four years older than your mother." They shared a small smile before turning back to their food. It seemed that the tension was bleeding from both his son and his manager because Stiles soon started talking about his third album and how his first single was for his mom. It had been ten years and while they both still missed her, they were now able to share fond memories. The wound would never heal, for either of them, but they couldn't pretend she didn't exist. That wouldn't be right or healthy. 

When it was time to pay, Derek tried to take the check, but John wasn't having it.

"I invited you both out, I am paying. No arguments." He said as he paid and left the waitress a generous tip. He and Stiles had an agreement as well. Stiles tried to send him money and John refused. He wasn't going to take the money that his son worked so hard for and he told him regularly that while he appreciated the sentiment, that money was Stiles'. But when Stiles bought him a new 70'' flat screen, he decided not to argue. His son was a giver, and it made him proud just to know that he was willing to help his dad in anyway possible.

"Alright, I have to get back to work, but I will see you the next time you're in town." He gave Stiles a tight hug and shook Derek's hand again before getting into the cruiser and driving off.

~*~

"That was awkward!" Stiles says as he collapses onto Derek's hotel room bed. He was spread across the bottom of the mattress, kicking his shoes off before he climbed up to the headboard.

"It wasn't that bad. My mom will be worse when we tell her." Derek seemed fairly calm about the whole situation.

They spent the rest of the day hanging out together and between watching TV, talking, and making out, they completely lost track of time. Stiles decided that he should head out in the late afternoon, wanting a little 'bro-time' before they left in the morning. He wanted to stay, but he also didn't want to be clingy. Mind you, he was a clingy one and he would have cancelled on Scott if Derek asked him to stay, but they both decided a little alone time before the drive back tomorrow was the best idea. 

"Dude, your dating Derek?" Stiles had told Scott as soon as they were back at his house. He had a huge grin on his face when he spilled the news.

"Yeah. Sort of?" 

Scott just shook his head. They played video games for a few hours, the only commentary was various cursing and taunts. Eventually they got bored and ended up watching movies.

"Is it alright if Isaac comes over?" Scott asked. Stiles could tell that his best friend didn't want to interrupt bro-time, but he wasn't about to be a cockblock.

"Yeah, as long as you keep your hands to yourselves until I go to sleep. It was awful in high school when I had to watch you and Allison."

"Me and Isaac aren't like that. We have been together for a while. We are past the puppy love phase."

Stiles just rolled his eyes and went back to the movie. About a half hour later, Isaac was sitting on the couch between them, keeping his hands to himself and looking a little nervous.

"Isaac, are you scared of me or something?" Stiles couldn't take the nervous glances anymore.

"No. I just don't want you to be mad that I am here."

"Man, I am not going to be mad. This is 'bro-time' and since you are a dude, you are always welcome to join us. Even if you are banging Scott." 

Isaac looked like a perfect mix of horrified, embarrassed, and ecstatic. His puppy dog eyes gave it all away and Stiles was laughing so hard he managed to spill his popcorn in Isaac's lap. Scott quirked a brow before grabbing a handful from Isaac's crotch and eating it with a smirk.

"I am so not eating that anymore. I think I am going to call it a night." Stiles stood and excused himself. He had always stayed with Scott when he came to visit. It was the reason Scott had a two bedroom apartment that Stiles paid half the rent for, even though Scott argued with him about it on a regular basis. If he was staying there, even if it was only once every three months, he was going to pay rent. He crawled into bed and was out within minutes.

~*~

Stiles phone woke him the next morning around 8. At least he got to sleep in. He knew that they had to get back to L.A. and since he had a new song to record for the album, Monday would be busy for him. That was good, if he was busy, it meant he would be able to focus on something other than his thoughts of Derek. He wasn't sure how long he was going to be able go slow for very long. Though he didn't want to scare Derek away. 

The next few weeks passed in a blur. They went out to dinner, Derek even brought him flowers on their 'first date.' They went to Derek's and talked about books and music, Stiles took him out for ice cream, and they even spent an entire Saturday watching _The Lord of the Rings_ trilogy. Derek put up very little protest about that and it only further proved Stiles' theory that Derek was a closet nerd. When they weren't going out or watching movies at home, it was all about work. Stiles didn't mind, he knew the company was getting ready for some big publicity singer battle that he compared to the Hunger Games. Each of the major labels would send in one or two acts, and they would get three songs. They usually had their bigger stars do two songs and the lesser be the 'opening act.' Stiles had something different in mind. 

"Stiles, what can I do for you?" Talia didn't seemed too surprised when he walked into her office.

"I want to do the Hunger Games with Cora." Talia rolled her eyes but it had become sort of the labels joke for the performance, so she also smiled.

"Alright, you do two songs and she does one, the usual?"

"Nope. I want me and her to do a song together." Stiles knew they only had a month until the big show and it would be very hard pressed for them to get something decent out, but he wasn't going to let that stop him. Cora had talent and he wanted to work with her, not just sing in the same area.

"Alright, we can work something out. I suppose you want her to meet you somewhere?"

"My apartment is fine." He said before she let him leave.

That was how he found himself sitting in his living room in the middle of a war zone. Cora and Derek were constantly arguing about everything. It was amusing the first week, but they were strapped for time so Stiles eventually had to push Derek out the door so he and Cora could get some work done.

"Call me later." Derek said as he stepped out into the hall, looking a little upset that Stiles was kicking him out instead of his sister.

"You know, I never took him for the clingy type." Cora said as she munched on popcorn.

"He isn't clingy. We just haven't spent much time alone recently." Stiles fell onto his couch, looking up at the ceiling. He grabbed his phone and texted Derek. 

_Chinese for dinner?_

He and Cora worked for a good 30 minutes. They decided to do a remix of one 'Really Don't Care' from Stiles' second album. It wouldn't make it onto the third one, but it was one of Cora's favorites and she insisted that she could make it work. Stiles didn't argue because he wanted to have faith in her, wanted to trust her in case they worked together in the future. Stiles heard the chirp of his phone while Cora was essentially mad-libbing her way through her words.

**Sure. Be back at 7.**

Stiles looked at his watch, it was only 2:30. That gave him plenty of time, or at least he hoped. Cora had rewritten her verse almost eight times already, but she said that she couldn't focus on it. She even listened to his song about a million times to get 'inspiration.' Stiles left her to it, mostly pacing around and playing video games until she asked him to sing the song for her. He didn't mind, but after singing it about fifty times in under a week, it was getting old. He felt like he was playing the song out worse than the radio.

~*~

"So how is everything going with Cora?" Derek asked over his carton of lo mein.

"Pretty good, I guess. I don't know how she usually comes up with her songs or anything, but she has settled on her first verse." Stiles shrugged. They only had two more weeks and he wasn't nervous, yet.

"Well, you asked her to work with you."

"I know, I wanted her to. She is really excited, even if she won't admit it." Stiles remembered how she grinned like a little kid when he asked, then quickly recovered and played nonchalant about the whole thing. 

"What about your song for the show?" Derek was fighting with his noodles and his brow was pinched in complete focus. Stiles would really need to teach his boyfriend how to properly use chopsticks one day. Not right now because it was funny as shit, but eventually.

"Already done. I have a really great muse." He watched as Derek's ears turned pink. He loved watching Derek blush, especially when he was the one to cause it.

Once they had finished eating, they cuddled up on the couch and watched TV. Derek was running his fingers through Stiles' hair, not really paying attention to anything else but his rambling. Stiles just talked about random things and he liked that Derek actually listened. He might not have payed attention to some of the sillier rants, but he was usually there for the deeper discussions. He actually cared, and that was all that mattered to Stiles. When Derek stood to leave, Stiles grabbed at the hem of his shirt and looked up at him.

"Stay?" Stiles felt like a little kid, but he hadn't gotten Derek to himself for more than a couple of hours since the weekend in Beacon Hills.

"I was wondering when you were going to ask." Derek gave him a small smile. It wasn't the usual slight upturn of the corners of his mouth, it was a full upturn of his mouth, with teeth and everything! Stiles coveted that smile like it was the most precious treasure in the world.

Stiles was tugging Derek along into his room at that point. As soon as his bedroom door was closed, Derek spun them and pushed Stiles against the door. The first time it happened, Derek had apologized for being too rough. Stiles called him an idiot and told him that he actually liked it. It was becoming a normal thing, being pushed into walls, doors, and other hard surfaces. Derek grabbed both of Stiles' wrists and pinned them above his head, holding him in place with a single hand as his mouth moved along his jawline, down his neck, teeth scrapping Stiles' pulse point. The moan it urged from Stiles lips made Derek growl in approval. Yeah, Derek growled. Stiles thought it was the hottest thing on the planet. He really needed to get a hold of his kinks because that list was growing exponentially due to his boyfriend. 

They were very careful about leaving marks, it was kind of a bummer because Stiles liked the hickeys and bruises that Derek left. Especially the ones under his collarbone. Each scrape of teeth, the pull of his skin into Derek's mouth, the gentle burn of stubble on his chest was slowly driving Stiles insane.

"Derek, fuck. Please." Stiles whined as Derek pulled him off the door, finally releasing his hands and moving to pull his shirt over his head. Stiles was glad he wasn't wearing his usual layers. He fumbled with the buttons of Derek's shirt as they moved closer to the bed. 

"Stiles, I want you." Derek spoke against his skin before he sunk his teeth into the chord of muscle connecting Stiles' shoulder to his neck. If he wasn't there to hold him up, Stiles would have crumpled to the floor. That kind of did it for him, it sent all his blood flowing south and he could feel his cock harden and strain against the cage that was his pants.

Finally, Stiles got all the buttons undone and shoved the shirt off Derek, his own hands moving and exploring the etched muscles that were Derek's torso. His lips were all over Derek's skin. Teeth finally pulling at a nipple, and the low rumble that Derek let out was all Stiles could hear. It put everything else into motion. Stiles was shoved onto the bed, Derek moved his hands and made work of Stiles' pants, yanking them and his underwear off in one quick sweep. Stiles leaned up just enough to kiss Derek as his fingers moved to remove belt and pants, smirking when he found there was no underwear underneath.

"Going commando tonight?" 

"Yeah, just in case this happened."

"You're okay with this right?"

"More than okay with it." Derek pulled back and shoved his pants to the floor, giving Stiles exposed flesh a once over with hungry eyes.

Not a second later, Derek was between Stiles' legs, pushing them farther apart with his own as he began marking skin with his teeth again. Stiles was panting and moaning, growing needy as Derek moved down his body. Teeth met the skin of his hip and he gave an involuntary jerk. Derek smirked and bit the other, getting the same reaction. The cry that left his lips when Derek palmed his cock was followed by a string of babble and curses that turned Derek on even more. His tongue flicked the slit, lapping at the precome that had pooled there. He held down Stiles' hips as he took just the head into his mouth, tongue swirling and pushing against the underside as he hollowed his cheeks and sucked gently. 

"Derek... fuck! AH!" Stiles cried out again as Derek took all of him into his mouth in one single motion. His nose was buried in the dark curls at the base as he worked his mouth. His eyes were glued on Stiles. He was pink with flush and writhing, hands gripping the sheets. When Stiles looked at him, his eyes were lust blown and begging, and his mouth was moving in constant babble. He moved his mouth and enjoyed each curse that he was able to pull from the boy. 

"Fuck, don't stop..." Stiles back was arching slightly, head tossing as he tried to control himself. Derek's mouth was something to write a song about. It was warm and his tongue was soft against Stiles. He was losing himself in the pleasure. He tried to buck a couple of times but Derek had him held down and it was even hotter that way. He let out a groan as he felt the warmth leave his cock, looking down to see Derek spread his legs and push them up. Stiles was so on board with this. He pulled his legs up and let out a choked moan as he felt the gentle press of tongue against his hole. 

"Holy shit. Derek." He moaned and shuddered as Derek's tongue circled the rim, each circle was ended with a soft press into him. He was babbling again, a complete mess, slowly falling to pieces as the magic that was Derek's mouth began to work him open. His whole upper body went tight when he felt the first finger slowly work its way into him. 

Derek looked at him appraising his reaction. Stiles could only nod because his brain had decided to clock out. He felt the gentle push and pull of the finger inside of him, and he was done. He knew he wasn't anywhere near ready so he urged Derek as best he could. He felt the second and then the third finger working him open.

"Lube, drawer... Fuck." He would feel like an idiot later for not forming any coherent thoughts but Derek didn't seem to mind. He seemed to be with the program.

There was a long pause where Derek looked down at him. Stiles realized it almost instantly.

"I trust you, we don't- I don't. I'm... you know."

"Me too." Derek didn't look wary anymore and was slicking himself up. Stiles had always used a condom before but he didn't really want to with Derek. Something about the whole idea was just ridiculous. Thankfully he hadn't adopted this idea with either of his previous sexual encounters.

Derek moved to line himself up, with a gentle push the head of his cock was inside of Stiles and he could feel the slight burn and stretch. He hissed but urged Derek on, not wanting to lose the contact. Derek bottomed out in a single thrust and Stiles gritted his teeth. Derek gave him gentle, apologetic kisses on his cheeks, neck and lips. He didn't move, giving Stiles time to adjust. 

"Move! FUCK!" Stiles head hit the bed and Derek began to rock into him slowly. The gentle push was brushing against Stiles' prostate and he was pretty sure the white spots in his vision were caused by pure bliss. He begged for more, knowing it was going to hurt and that was exactly how he wanted it. He wanted to feel it for days after. Derek complied. One hand pinned hands, the other gripping the sheets for leverage as he pounded into Stiles. Lips met in a rough, sloppy kiss that was catching moans, grunts and growls with each thrust. Stiles' cock was aching for release and the fire in his lower torso told him that he would be there soon.

"Derek, more. PLEASE!" Derek pulled him up, sitting back on his calves with Stiles in his lap, using gravity to push deeper and that was it, Stiles bit down on Derek's shoulder and tensed as he felt the warm ropes shooting between him and Derek, coating both their chests and abs. He was seeing white and babbling about seeing heaven. Derek let out a low growl, the clenching from Stiles' orgasm sent him over the edge as he filled Stiles with his seed. He was panting and kissing all over Stiles' shoulder and neck. 

They stayed there for a long time, Derek just holding Stiles against him until their breathing evened out and his legs began to get sore. Stiles whined at the loss. He watched Derek move from the bed, leaving the room and returning with a rag. He cleaned them both up, tossed the rag aside and maneuvered the comforter and Stiles so they were both wrapped around each other. Stiles was actually speechless for about a minute.

"You broke my brain." Derek just chuckled against his ear.

"Best sex ever." Stiles reached out until he found Derek's hand, intertwining their fingers. When Derek shifted to his back, Stiles just left his head on his chest, the gentle thump of his heartbeat slowly lulling Stiles into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No songs this Chapter because the next one will have more songs than the house party chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to give a shout out to Spaz and Hunter because they are my muses for this fic. They are also the other two-thirds of my crazy. They inspire me and are my enablers. I hate them both.


End file.
